New Beginnings and Reunions
by doctor anthony
Summary: AU set before the season finale, Jim Shannon's former partner from Chicago Kono Lao finds out the Phoenix Group's planned attack on Terra Nova, and he heads to Terra Nova to stop them and runs into old friends both good and bad in the process. Meanwhile the employers of Lucas and the Phoenix Group have a backup plan, that is ready to be implemented. Wash/Kono, Jim/Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 1 investigations

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale and will be AU from here on out. Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it.

**Earth New York City 2149**

As the night shift started at the NYPD building in Manhattan a young detective was still there long after his shift and he was looking over the case he had been told had been given to the FBI, but Detective Kono Lao couldn't start working on this homicide case no matter what as he just knew something wasn't right.

It all started a few weeks ago, several ex and current soldiers were all found dead in their homes, it was the act of professionals as no evidence of who done it was left behind at all.

As soon as he started looking into the case he found a connection between all of the victims, they had all won the Terra Nova lottery or had been selected to go to Terra Nova, but after he found that out he was informed by his superiors that the case was being handed over to the FBI as they thought it was the work of terrorists.

Kono didn't give up and now he found another link all of these victims had been approached or contacted, very recently by representatives of the Phoenix Group, merc's for hire who are mostly ex military and are assigned the dirty jobs of the world.

He had a definite link between these deaths as well as a possible motive. He then headed back to his apartment back in Brooklyn and when he got there, he took off his rebreather and saw a man in a business suit was there waiting for him, he immediately had his pistol out and aimed at the man.

The man then said "You are detective Kono Lao aren't you?". Kono nodded as he kept his pistol trained on the man. The man then said "Detective Lao, I am from United Global. And I have a proposition for you. If you drop this investigation right now, my employers will ensure you end in a dome by morning or even maybe on the next Pilgrimage to Terra Nova next week, all you have to do is end this investigation and hand over all evidence you have over to me right now. So will you do what my employers ask of you Detective Lao?".

Kono replied "Sorry I don't play that game at all. Now you stay right here, I'll have some people come here to take you into police custody for questioning".

With that Kono contacted dispatch and arranged for uniforms to arrive and arrest this man from the company United Global in relation to a case he was working on.

Soon there was a knock on the door and as Kono went answer it he immediately saw from the security monitors that the people who were outside weren't police and more importantly he saw that these people were armed and knew what they were assassins here to obviously kill him.

Kono then opened fire on the assailants and after he fired a whole round of ammo from his gun he grabbed the man and threw him against the wall. Kono only said "Those men were here to kill me. I wonder what they would do to you if they learn that you failed. They'd probably kill you as well to ensure all loose ends are cleared up. Now the way I see it you have two choices left. You tell what I want to know and I'll do my best to get you out of here alive, or you can say nothing and let these people try and kill you again, which will it be?".

The man then said "I'll talk Lao. These people are highly connected, some of the richest companies on earth. United Global is only a piece of a larger puzzle. The Phoenix Group is moving out soon and we tried to recruit those soldiers to help us in our plan, but they refused. They just couldn't see the value of money".

Kono merely asked "What is the Phoenix Group doing. Going to start a war between Europa and America again?".

The man shook his head and said "That not what they are doing at all. The Phoenix Group is heading to Terra Nova in a couple of days. They going to kill everyone that's there and start getting resources sent back here, via the portal as they apparently found a way to make it go both ways. The companies are set to make a killing in profits from this venture. That's all I know I swear Lao".

Kono only let go of the man and said "You told me that you can get me on the next pilgrimage. Do it, that way I can warn Terra Nova what's going on and you can get back at these people in a way that'll really hurt them. How does that sound?".

The man nodded and said "I'll do it now, after that I'm running. Hopefully they wont find me". With that the man was gone and the next day Kono got told he was going to Terra Nova as he just won a spot on the Terra Nova lottery.

After that Kono immediately headed off and resigned from the NYPD along the way to Hope Plaza, and he stayed in the closest hotel to the facility before the day finally arrived where the 11th Pilgrimage was to go to Terra Nova.

He then went to Hope Plaza and made sure that he was the first person in line to go through the portal. When the portal was activated Kono did not even wait for the signal to go trough as he just ran right through the portal.

When he got through he saw military were armed and keeping an eye on the portal and he immediately saw a familiar face, it was his old partner from Chicago, Jim Shannon.

Jim recognised him and ran over to him and clearly in disbelief said "Kono, how did you get here?".

Kono smiled at his friend and answered "Simple, Jimmyboy I won the Terra Nova lottery, luckily for me anyway. I'm here to warn you I was investigating a case back on Earth, a series of murders involving military and ex military personnel. Its connected to a plot to plunder Terra Nova by a series of companies who will use the Phoenix Group to do it. They'll be coming soon to take over, I don't know exactly when or where they'll show up".

Jim immediately told this to Commander Taylor and when Kono saw him he said "What happened to you Taylor. Finally go mad after what happened all those years ago in Somalia?. Or do you still have no emotions in you at all and nothing but a stone instead of a human being?".

Taylor retorted "How do we know your not working with this group and are here to distract us?".

Before Kono could reply more people started to come through the portal and 1 who both Jim and Kono recognized, it was Kara. Kono went over to her and said "Kara its good to see you again. Please follow me".

Kara smiled as she saw Jim and Kono and said utterly delighted "Mr Lao, Mr Shannon. Its great to see you both".

Before anyone could say another word, a man came through the portal and said only two words "Help me", before he opened his jacket and showed bombs were strapped to his chest, and a few seconds later the bombs went off in a fiery explosion.

Authors notes well that's chapter 1 please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	2. Chapter 2

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 2 partners part 1

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter. Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

And please if you do read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it.

**Flashback Earth Chicago 2142**

The newly promoted narcotics detective Kono Lao arrived at the police building and went to see the chief about his new partner in narcotics division.

When he entered the chiefs office he said "You wanted to see me sir?".

Chief Rogers merely answered "Yes Lao, meet your new partner here, Jim Shannon. He just transferred in from upstate. I'm sure you both will get along just fine, Lao you're a war veteran and Shannon's mother was a great police officer. Now here is a case for you, 625 Lake View drive. A man was found in his home dead from an overdose on Ecstasy, get over there and see what you can find out".

Kono and Jim then immediately left Rogers office and Kono led Jim to the armoury to get their guns and as they went to the parking lot Kono asked "How long you been working narcotics, Jimmyboy?".

Jim answered "Two years now, Kono. I've seen brutal things in that time at my old precinct let me tell you. Chief Rogers mentioned that you were in army?".

Kono replied "Yes I was in the army for five years. Left after the Somalia war. I don't really like talking about it Shannon, hope you understand?".

Jim nodded and said nothing else as the two men got into the car and headed to the apartment in Lake View. When they arrived there Kono introduced Jim to Dr Andrew Samuel's, the resident coroner.

Once the introductions were done with Kono said "What do we have here Samuels?". Dr Samuel's answered "Male, 30 years old, died from overdosing on Ecstasy. We found a bag on the table, contains 50 ecstasy tablets at least. There's also signs that this man was a regular user of the drug".

Jim then asked "Any ID on him?". Samuels shook his head and Jim started to look around the apartment as did Kono and after a few minutes, they found the mans ID, which had his name, Dave Farrel, a native from Chicago.

With this new information the two detectives continued looking around for anything else that could be used to solve the case. They soon found some evidence that pointed to a local club known as the Black Hole.

As soon as Jim saw the evidence he muttered to himself "I shown have known". When he saw the confused expression on Kono's face Jim explained by saying "in the last few months several people have died form overdosing on drugs and all of them had 1 thing in common. They recently went to the Black Hole club before they died. We've tried to shut it down, but we cant get any concrete evidence linking the club and the deaths together, and the owner of the club Jameson Seymour is a cousin of Senator Maxwell Adams. It's a well known fact that Senator Adams is a man who looks after his family even if they are criminals".

Kono then "Lets go over there then, maybe we'll catch Seymour off guard. It's a known fact guys like him always slip up sooner or later". As the two of them headed to the Black Hole Club they listened to the music on the radio as silence overcame them.

Jim suddenly asked Kono "You got any family Kono? You don't mind if I ask do you?".

Kono shrugged his shoulders before he said "I don't mind at all Jimmyboy. There's not much to tell really, my parents died during the Detroit Food Riots, no siblings and no wife either. What about you Jim?".

Jim replied "I have a wife named Elizabeth and two children Josh and Maddy. Do you have a girlfriend at least?".

Kono answered "I did once but not anymore".

Jim looked at him and asked "What happened?".

Kono simply replied "We went our separate ways that's all Jimmyboy. Here we are the Black Hole Club".

As Jim and Kono entered the club they saw it was packed full of young people no doubt off from college and were taking advantage of the time off. Jim then said loudly to Kono "The table at the back is where Jameson hangs out".

With that both detectives headed to the back of the club and they found Jameson Seymour having a vodka shot with a young woman and looking like he was high on something. When he saw them he said drunkenly "Detective Jim Shannon, why am I not surprised you're here again and I see you have a new friend to help out. So what is it this time weapon smuggling? Prostitution? Or is it drugs again?".

Jim then said "Its drugs again Jameson. A man was found dead from an ecstasy overdose, some evidence we found points to here. So why don't you stand up and my friend can search you, come on you know the routine by now".

As Jameson stood up Kono searched him and found a gun on him as well as a bag containing no more then 70 grams of Cocaine. Jim smiled as Jameson struggled to say anything at all to deny this and said to him "Looks like you have to your cousins high priced lawyers Jameson, we are going to the precinct for a little chat".

Jameson was then dragged off to the car by Kono and Jim and once he was secured Jim set the destination for the police station and said to Kono "Not a bad first case, eh Kono?".

Kono smirked before he said "Your right about that Jimmyboy".

**End of flashback**

Authors notes well that's chapter 2 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	3. Chapter 3

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 3 partners part 2

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Lastly there is some strong languange in this chapter.

**Flashback Earth Chicago 2146**

As their shift ended Kono and Jim headed back to Jims apartment on the train and Kono asked "You sure Elizabeth wont mind me coming over for dinner?".

Jim replied "Yeah Kono, she likes having you come over. But remember no talking about work around Zoe alright?". Kono nodded as he and Jim got off at the next station and soon arrived at Jims apartment where his wife and children were waiting for him and when they saw Kono they smiled knowing from experience these past few years, wherever Jim went Kono wasn't far behind him.

Soon all of them sat down for dinner and Jim asked how his children did in school when Maddy answered "We were given an assignment to do today on the Somalia War for Friday. Kono you mentioned that you served in the war, do you mind helping me write it?".

Kono smiled and simply replied "I'd be happy to help you out. When should we start?". Before Maddy could say anything a knock on the door was heard, Kono went to answer it while Jim and Elizabeth got Zoe to the hiding place.

Kono opened the door and saw several population control officers were standing in the hallway. Kono then said "Bruke, I see you, Davis and Mason, you got population control duty again. Such a shame?".

Burke was shock and said curiously "Lao what are you doing at the Shannon's apartment? At this late hour I might add?".

Kono answered "Jim invited me over for dinner with his family and you know as well as I do shifts sometimes last longer then they should. Now there's no need to search here, I can confirm there are only four people who live here. So why don't you guys go and kick down someone else's door tonight, ok?".

Mason only said "Wish we could Kono, but you know protocol, we have to search the houses we're told to no matter what. So please stand aside and let us do our job, we don't bother you and Shannon when you on duty now do we?".

Kono then said "That's true Mason. Now long have you guys been on duty for now, 8 hours? 9 hours, must be getting thirsty by now" Kono suddenly produced several 50 dollar bills from his pocket and said to them "You guys take this money and go to the pub and have a drink or two on me. I'll finish up the rest of your shift for you. What do you say?".

The men discussed Kono's offer amongst themselves and after a few minutes Burke said "Alright Lao, you got yourself a deal".

Burke then took the money from Kono as he, Mason and Davis headed off. Once Kono saw them enter the elevator he re-entered the Shannon's apartment and said "All clear", as the door was shut behind him Elizabeth and Jim got Zoe out from the hiding place as everyone inside the apartment breathed a sign of relief.

Jim then said "That was too close, third check by population officers in the last few weeks".

Kono only said "I've made sure Burke us in Population control duty for the next few months, some people in assignments owe me a favour or two".

As Jim heard this news this assured him that everything would be alright, for now anyway.

**End of flashback**

**Flashback Earth Chicago 2147**

As Kono Lao entered the police department that morning he noticed immediately that something was wrong. He headed over to the desks he and Jim used and saw that Jim hadn't showed up yet, which was very unusual.

He also noticed the looks that he was getting from other officers, it was looks of repulsion and loathing. Chief Rogers suddenly burst out of his office and yelled out "Lao!. I want a word with you in my office right now!".

As Kono entered Chief Rogers office, Rogers locked the door before he said "Kono, as of last night, Jim Shannon was arrested last night for breaking the family is four law and striking an officer, he faces a maximum of 10 years in Golad Prison with 6 years being the minimum sentence. Internal Affairs will also want to talk to you, after all you were Jim's partner for 5 years, you had to have seen something. So as of now your suspended until Internal Affairs finish their investigation, and that's with pay!".

With that Kono stormed out of the office and went to get his coat and go back to his apartment he saw several officers coming towards him. 1 of them said "Look who it is boys. Its Lao, the man who's partner took the oath of a cop and went against everything it stood for. Maybe Lao helped them. You know what I think Francis, maybe that third child isn't Shannon maybe, she and Kono done behind Jims back, wouldn't surprise me at all".

Kono instantly turned around and punched the officer in the face so hard he heard the nose break. He went after the others as he yelled out "How about I fucking kill you?. How about that! How about I fucking kill you".

Quickly as soon as the fight started it was broken up and Rogers said "Go home Lao, let us do out jobs".

Without another word being said Kono stormed out and caught a train over to the Shannon's place and when he got there Elizabeth hugged him and burst into tears and Kono helped calm her down as he made it clear he would help Elizabeth and the rest of the family no matter what, he owed Jim that much at least.

**End of flashback**

**Flashback Earth Chicago 2149**

Kono looked at the notice with Elizabeth and was in shock when the officials who ran Hope Plaza told them that Zoe wouldn't be able to with the rest of the Shannon's to Terra Nova. Kono then said "I've arranged for the guards to allow you to visit Jim, this re-breather should hide the laser knife well enough. I'll make sure Zoe is there for Jim to bring through with you. I made it clear to this man, if he doesn't come through, I'll make what remains his life a nightmare".

With that Elizabeth went to Golad Prison while Kono said his goodbyes to Josh and Maddy. The next day after the 10th pilgrimage went to Terra Nova, he was told by Chief Rogers that he as of now being transferred to the NYPD's homicide division after they requested him personally.

**End of flashback**

Authors notes well that's chapter 3 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	4. Chapter 4

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 4 the battle for Terra Nova begins

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter. Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors note on with chapter 4.

**2149 Terra Nova**

Kono got up after the explosion and looked over at Kara and Jim, who were both out cold and badly wounded. He immediately checked their pulses and breathed out in relief when he saw them still breathing.

Elizabeth ran over to him and when Kono saw the look her eyes he reassured her by saying "Jims still alive, we have to get them out of here right now".

The both of them grabbed Jim and got him into a rover as Taylor got Kara inside the rover and Kono simply remarked "I see that's 1 person your not leaving behind Taylor". Taylor ignored the comment and said to Elizabeth "Go right back to the colony and don't stop until you get there".

Elizabeth nodded and as they drove off Kono said "See you later Taylor, I still owe you for what you did to me in Somalia". When they were far enough away Elizabeth said "It's good to see you again Kono. So do you want to tell me what exactly is the history between you and Commander Taylor?".

Kono looked ahead at the jungle as he replied "We served in Somalia during the war together, he was my commanding officer at the time and when I wounded by the enemy. Taylor abandoned me and moved on with those who remained. That's between me and him now, what does Jim know about this plot to plunder Terra Nova for all its worth. I saw it in his eyes as I told him what I knew, that he and Taylor both know something about all this?".

Elizabeth filled Kono in on what she knew about this plot and Kono done the same, they were finished by the time they arrived at the gates of Terra Nova.

As they entered Kono helped get Kara and Jim out of the Rover as Elizabeth went to talk to Taylor's second in command. When Kono saw who it was he said "Will wonders never cease. I should have known you would be here Wash, you always follow Taylor around like a loyal pet dog, its pathetic".

Washington glared at him and said "Your still angry about happened in Somalia, Kono. Here is a fact when we learned you were still alive Taylor was sick to his stomach, we wanted to go back for you".

Kono sarcastically said "You both a great job saving me bravo for that really. Here is a fact for you. when I was shot, I saw you and Taylor take off and abandon me as the enemy kept moving forward. You want to know what happened to me next?. They killed 300 innocent people over 91 days trying to get me to talk. I didn't say a single word not one. I have to live with that for the rest of my life, so tell me Alica. If it was you instead of me, would you forgive Taylor and me, if we abandoned you to the enemy. Whatever happened to no one gets left behind huh?".

Washington never got a chance to answer the question as a mortar hit the gates. Washington immediately ordered the security to defensive positions while Elizabeth got Jim to the hospital and Kono and Washington brought Kara there as well.

As they went to the hospital Kono said "Where's the armoury around here Wash, looks like you could use help here?".

Washington simply retorted "I thought you hated mine and Taylor's guts, now you want to help me?".

Kono answered "You need all the help possible here and my best friend and his family are here. Also this place is quite beautiful despite the presence of some people here I could mention".

Washington only said "Fair enough. Kono follow me". She brought Kono to the armoury where he grabbed a pistol and a sniper rifle. Washington merely said "Still know how to use that sniper rifle?".

Kono answered "Best marksman's in Chicago PD. I'm pretty sure that I can handle it Wash".

With that the both of them left the armoury and got to a good vantage point for Victor to snipe and Wash to spot the targets. When Victor started to take out the approaching enemies he said to Washington "This is just like old times".

The battle that followed was hard fought and long and after several mortars hit the colony Kono said "They are getting closer and closer, what's the plan here Wash, fight them hand to hand if we have to or something else entirely?".

Washington looked around at the dead bodies military and civilian and as the Phoenix Group mercs started to enter the colony via the destroyed perimeter wall she said "There is only 1 thing we can do now Kono, surrender".

Kono was silent before he nodded in agreement and Washington contacted the remaining security forces and told them to lay down their weapons and surrender. As the Phoenix Group started to move through the colony Washington and Kono saw Lucas Taylor enter the colony with a smile on his face.

**2149 Earth Washington DC**

The President of the United States Maxwell Adams stood at the podium as the members of the press all asked questions and Adams motioned for 1 of them to speak.

The reporter then asked the president "Sir with the radiation spill at Hope Plaza what do you say to the billions here on Earth now that our only hope for survival as a species is gone for the next few years at least".

President Adams answered "I know that the accident at Hope Plaza is tragic, it's a reminder of the age we now live in. However we don't need to fear, I've already ordered the construction of 20 more domes up and down America. Completion of the domes is expected to be at least 5 years from now".

Another reporter then asked "Sir what about the increase in violent riots recently in various states, it seems to be becoming a national problem?".

President Adams replied "We are looking into the issue and considering our next move and we are working with local agencies in their efforts to stop these criminals from accomplishing the violence they wish to reign down on all of us".

An official then walked towards Adams and the President said "Excuse me for a moment". Adams followed the man out of the press office and said "What is it George?".

George answered "We just got word, the Phoenix Group have taken Terra Nova but Taylor is still out there with a third of his men".

Adams smiled and said "Don't worry so much George, I am confident that the Phoenix Group will succeed and then we can start getting what we need brought here and if at the same time we all get richer, I see that as a bonus don't you?".

George nodded as both men got some champagne and cracked open the bottle determined to celebrate the good news.

Authors notes well that's chapter 4 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	5. Chapter 5

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 5 aftermath

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter. Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors note on with chapter 5.

**Terra Nova**

Kono headed to the hospital after the Phoenix Group moved on to search the colony and when he entered the hospital Elizabeth who saw him enter walked over to him and said "Jim's alive but he's unconscious, it might be awhile before he wakes up again".

Kono nodded and then asked "How is Kara doing, is she ok as well?". Elizabeth did not reply and led Kono to the other end of the hospital where Kara's dead body laid on a hospital bed. Elizabeth then said "The explosion caused internal bleeding, we couldn't stop it in time".

Kono nodded and asked "How is Josh taking it?". Elizabeth answered "He's heartbroken".

Kono then said "Do you want me to go talk to him?". Elizabeth nodded and Kono headed to the Shannon house after Elizabeth told him where it was. As he entered the house Maddy came out of her room and when she saw him she ran over to him and hugged him as she asked "When did you get here Kono?".

Kono answered "I just arrived on the 11th pilgrimage. Where's Josh, I need to talk to him.

Maddy pointed to Josh's room and that same moment the sounds of a guitar playing were heard. Kono went over to the room and saw that the door was unlocked.

Kono entered the room and Josh paused in his guitar playing when he saw Kono enter the room. Josh stood up and asked "You got here on the 11th didn't't you Kono?".

Kono nodded and Josh stood back down and continued playing his guitar, Kono walked over and sat down on a chair opposite Josh and listened to the guitar playing for a few moments. Kono then said "You still great with a guitar Josh. I know what your going through right now believe me?".

Josh merely said "You don't know what I'm going through right now Kono; you have no idea what I went through to get Kara to be able to come here in the first place. I done so much all to get her here and look what happened to her. If I had just not done any of this at all, she wouldn't't be dead and still be alive at the very least".

Kono saw on the table the platinum necklace that Kara gave to him for his birthday two years ago and said "What happened to Kara was not your fault. The Phoenix Group and that scumbag Lucas Taylor caused all of this".

Kono took a deep breath and was silent for a few moments before he said "When my parents died in the Detroit Food Riots I was torn up inside, it got to the point where I thought of taking my own life. However I didn't't someone helped me through it. But after the Somalia War ended I was betrayed and abandoned by the very same people I thought I could trust with my life. I honestly thought at that point that I was going to go through the remainder of my life being betrayed and abandoned by everyone around me until it ended with me being an old man. Filled with regret waiting to die alone. Josh do you know what saved me from that fate?".

Josh looked at curious and asked "What?".

Kono replied "I became partners with your father, that partnership and later friendship saved me from that fate and your family welcomed me in as another member of that family. Josh you have people who care about you and want to help you".

Josh was silent for a few minutes before he broke the silence by saying "I'd like to alone now Kono. But thank you for what you said. How is my dad doing?".

Kono replied "Your dad is unconscious right now, though I suspect he'll wake up soon enough and no need to thank me Josh at all". With that Kono left Josh's room and Kono saw Zoe in the kitchen.

Zoe smiled when she saw him Kono looked at her and said in mock confusion "Is that you Zoe?, it can't be. All I see here is a grown up woman, where is little Zoe?".

Zoe answered still smiling "It's me uncle Kono". Kono then pretended to recognize her and said "Well you still as lovely as ever Zoe". Maddy then went over to Kono and asked him in a whisper "Did your talk with Josh help?".

Kono merely replied in a whisper "I don't know Maddy, but I hope I made him realize he is not alone and has people he can depend on for help". Elizabeth then entered the house and as she entered she asked "Did you talk to Josh yet Kono?".

Kono nodded and Elizabeth continued by saying "A curfew is being imposed by our new management from now till morning. Kono I checked along the new houses that were being built, most were destroyed by the mortars sadly. The rest of the homes weren't finished being built before this happened".

Kono then said "Well that's ok I can sleep on the couch for the time being, it'll be better then most places I've slept at in the past". With that Maddy and Zoe went to bed while Elizabeth stayed to get Kono a pillow and a sheet while Kono took a look around.

He stopped when he a picture on the counter of him and Jim taken several years ago in a bar. Kono smiled as he put it back and when Elizabeth emerged with the pillow and sheet, she saw him looking at the picture and asked "During that argument you had with Lieutenant Washington earlier Kono, I got the impression that you have history and not just from serving in the army together. So do you want to tell me about it?".

Kono was silent for a few moments before he answered "Me and Washington have a lot of history, we went to school together when we were younger and were great friends, eventually we fell in love and were soon engaged to be married, but after the Somalia War, everything changed and the wedding was called off. After that I left the army and done some private security work for the rich and famous before I became a police officer".

Elizabeth then said "Kono when was the last time you got a good nights sleep?".

Kono looked at her confused and merely asked "What are you talking about Elizabeth?".

Elizabeth answered "I can see it all over you, your exhausted and in need of rest, so when was the last time you slept?".

Kono answered truthfully "36 hours the case I was working on back on Earth consumed me. Besides I'm not about to fall asleep where Dinosaurs go stomping around am I?".

Elizabeth nodded in understanding before she said "How long has it been since you've been taking sleeping pills again?".

Kono replied "Last year, work was getting to me as were the nightmares, but I've been weaning myself off them for the last month".

Before another word could be said there was a loud knock on the door and when Kono opened it, two Phoenix Group soldiers were there and said "Kono Lao come with us, Lucas Taylor wants to talk to you".

Kono nodded before Elizabeth could object and followed both soldiers to the command centre.

Authors notes well that's chapter 5 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	6. Chapter 6

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 6 deals and awakenings

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter. Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors note on with chapter 6.

**Terra Nova**

As Kono was escorted into the former office of Commander Taylor, he saw Lucas Taylor sitting at the table and a man and a woman were also there. The man then said "Your Kono Lao, the former partner in Chicago of Jim Shannon?".

Kono was silent before he hit in the back by a rifle and nodded, Lucas then said "Lets keep this simple. You just got here so you don't have a clouded mind like the others, you know what are doing here Lao. So here is a offer, join us and in return we'll make sure that the Shannon's are kept safe. Heck we can even ensure you get some alone time with Washington, just in case you want revenge for what happened in Somalia. So what do you say?"

Kono answered "Here is the truth for you Lucas, if the Shannon's weren't here in Terra Nova then I would help you. Because frankly I want your father dead just as much as you do maybe more. I also feel like everyone here in Terra Nova is living it up. But back on Earth millions are starving, in fact I heard on the radio before I came that the Dog species officially became extinct. Why don't you all do the smart thing, set up a big farm here and send food back home that would make you billions in profit on the farming markets?".

Lucas then answered "Simple, that wouldn't make enough money it would cost too much to make the food safe enough for every back in the future to eat so that the costs don't justify the expense. Now will you help us or not Lao? Because if you don't here is what will happen. Jim Shannon will be executed along with the rest of my fathers military once we get rid of those who are left outside the gates. The boy will probably end up outside the gates and by Nyko food within a few minutes and as for the others, sadly some of the Phoenix Group have very bad appetites then most of us".

Kono instantly stood up and rushed at Lucas only to be hit in the back of the head by the Phoenix Group members and their guns. Lucas then said "All of what I just said will happen and worse if you don't help us. If you do no one will die here, I give you my word. So what do you say Kono?".

Kono nodded and Taylor smiled, as Kono stood up he looked at Lucas and asked "What do you think your mother say if she saw you now Lucas. I think I know, do you?".

Lucas only punched Kono in the gut and said to the woman standing near the doorway "Get him out of here now".

She had the guards escort Kono from the command centre and once the guards were gone Kono said "Your Mira, leader of the Sixers aren't you?".

Mira nodded and Kono said "They promised you that if you done what they wanted you would see your daughter again. Tell me how do you know that she is even still alive? Do you really expect these people to keep their word with so much at stake for them?".

Mira did not answer the question and walked off as Kono headed to the hospital, when he got there he immediately saw that Jim was not in his bed. Kono then left the hospital and started to look around for Jim. He then saw Elizabeth helping him up from the ground and went over to help her.

Once they were safe away from prying ears Elizabeth and Kono filled Jim in on what happened while he was sleeping. With that Elizabeth went off to look after other patients and Jim said "Great to see you again Kono".

Kono nodded and said "Likewise Jimmyboy". After the two of them shared a laugh over the old nickname Kono told Jim what happened to the family after he was arrested. Eventually Jim said "Can you answer me a question I want to ask you Kono, truthfully?".

Kono nodded and Jim said "When I was in prison, did you try anything with Elizabeth?".

Kono immediately answered "No, come on Jim you know I would never do that. Elizabeth is a good friend as are you and last thing I'd want to do is do anything to destroy those friendships or your marriage either for that matter".

Jim accepted the answer and said "Ok, sorry I asked, I just had to know and I did not ask Elizabeth as all it would have done is cause an argument. Now Elizabeth mentioned to me that you and Taylor have history, what happened between you both?".

After Kono told Jim what happened to him in Somalia he left Jim alone so he could talk to Elizabeth and Kono decided to head over to the bar and see what he could learn there what else is going on around here, he knew from his work in Chicago people talked, but drunk people talked louder.

When he arrived at the bar he saw members of the Phoenix Group were there celebrating their victory here and they were also bullying the bartender into giving them free drinks nonstop, as Kono walked over to the counter, the bartender asked him "Let me guess you want a free drink as well?".

Kono shook his head and put down a 5 dollar bill on the counter as he said "Get me a bottle of whiskey, a 2100 if you have it there?".

Soon Kono had his drink and when he saw Washington was at a nearby table knocking back the drinks, the bartender said "She is being kept here so my new customers can keep an eye on her. She's starting to hit the bottle hard. Name's Tom Boylan who are you anyway?".

Kono replied "Kono Lao and I'm a friend of Jim Shannon". Boylan's face read of pure shock and Boylan handed Kono back the money and said "That's on the house and make sure the sheriff knows about this. Alright?".

Kono nodded and asked "Jim's the sheriff here, Taylor didn't have his own personal police force when he was running things round here?".

Boylan answered "No, I take it you and the commander have bad history between each other don't you?".

Kono nodded and Boylan said "Keep the bottle anyone who hates Taylor is a friend of mine".

Kono then asked "I take it that you're the kind of person who can gets things that no one else can, like for example things that the new management search top to bottom for, do you get what I'm saying?".

Boylan looked around as did Kono to make sure no one could overhear them. Boylan then answered in a whisper "I might have some of those around here that they didn't find in their spring cleaning. The question is how many do you want and what do I get in return for them?".

Kono replied in a whisper "Three of them as soon as possible and I'll make sure that the Sheriff lays off on you a bit once the new management is gone for good. I can imagine that Jim is still a man who never lets up in his investigations?".

When Boylan nodded Kono smiled and said to himself "Some people never change".

With that Kono took the whisky bottle and headed over to Washington's table, as he sat down next to her Kono asked "You suddenly develop a taste for Vodka Wash, I wonder what commander Nethanderal Taylor would say if he saw this?".

Washington glared at him and said "I'm not in the mood for your nicknames or seeing you much less hearing your voice right now Kono. Go and drink somewhere else, it looked you and Boylan are becoming fast friends over there, first free drink and bottle he gave away in his entire life".

Kono then grabbed the shot glass from the table and drank it himself before she could as he said "What in the hell happened to you Alica, back before the war you were strong, not weak like you are now. Hell you even punched Taylor out cold when he said it wasn't a good idea for you to marry me right after you accepted my proposal. Now look at you, you went from being a great bad ass soldier who didnt take crap from anyone, to becoming a dunk who spends all her time on booze. Now are you going to sit here and keep drinking and blaming yourself for doing the right thing here and help me in my plan to send the Phoenix Group packing?".

Washington then asked "You have a plan Kono?".

Kono answered "I'm working on it and I'll need your help and that of Jim as well".

Washington was silent for a few moments before she nodded and said "I'm in".

Authors notes well that's chapter 6 completed. And to everyone who added put this fic on their alerts or favourites, please leave reviews otherwise how will I know what you think about it. No flames though ok.


	7. Chapter 7

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 7 pasts and revelations

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter. Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it.

**Terra Nova Boylans bar**

As Kono and Washington started to discuss possible ideas Jim came over to them and they pulled up a seat for him as Jim said "Do you two have a few plans on how to find Taylor?".

Both of then shook their heads and Kono said "No one has heard from him or those who were with him at all. Frankly I'm not surprised, he abandoned people before after all. So I assume you want to go look for him, well if you do I cant come with you. Chances are if me and Taylor meet up again, we'll end up trying to kill each other. Besides how exactly do you plan to find him and those who he's with in the first place? They could be anywhere".

Jim then showed him the bullets with numbers written on the back of them. Jim put the bullet back in his pocket before he said "They're map coordinates and I know where they are, I'll be going over there later on, so I need you both to cover for me".

Washington then poured Jim a shot of Vodka and Kono whispered to him "Make it look like your drinking it that and the Phoenix Group will believe you got hammered out of your mind. You always were a lightweight when it came to the heavy stuff".

Jim took the advice and soon Kono was listening in as Jim was heading to the co-ordinates on a com device Boylan was convinced into giving him. And as Washington and Kono looked at each out of the corner of their eyes each of them waited for the other to say something first.

Finally Kono said "What your first reaction when you and Taylor learned I was still alive in Somalia?. What went your mind Alica?".

Washington looked away as she answered "A lot of different things".

**Flashback Somalia 2139 American military base**

Both Commander Taylor and Sergeant Alica Washington were in shock at what the prisoner they were questioning just said and Washington was close to strangling him as she said "Your lying, Kono is dead, the commander told me he was dead and I take his word over the word of a scumbag prisoner who'll say anything at all to get a better spot in hell".

The prisoner then said "I swear to you it's the truth. There is a clip of an interrogation that was done on him with my personal belongings you seized when you captured me".

Taylor then stepped outside and yelled out "Get this man's belongings now!". As soon as they were brought in the man played the clip on his Plexpad.

It showed Kono tied to a chair being punched repeatedly as another man was seen charging a switchboard connected to power cables as jumper cables were attacked to Kono's arms. The interrogator then said "Where is the rest of your team?".

When he got no answer, he motioned to the other man to activate the switchboard and Kono screamed as he shocked with an untold number of voltage as the interrogator yelled "Where is the American base? Where is the base?".

With that Taylor shut it off and went off to see General Philbrick about mounting a rescue mission and it was denied as in his words it would be a waste of man-power and also that they know for certain weather or not Kono was still alive and that this wasn't some sort of trap.

Meanwhile at that same moment in the interrogation room the prisoner said "Your close to this Kono guy aren't you?. Well if you want to save him it better be quick, from I heard before he was caught, he might not last much longer. I bet you're the one he was calling for in his sleep, Alica isn't it. Maybe your hoping he'll die, hes weak -".

Whatever else the man was going to say was never known as at that point Washington went behind the chair and snapped the mans neck in an instant, at that same moment Taylor came back in and told her that a rescue mission would not be happening and Taylor then unlocked the prisoners cuffs and put it on the floor.

**End of flashback**

Kono was in shock as he heard this and asked angrily "The general wouldn't launch a rescue mission. Why didn't you guys just ignore the order and do it anyway, heck we done it before in Berlin, Madrid and in Minsk?".

Washington them said "Taylor might not have been ready to go rescue you, I was though. Here is what I did later that same night.

**Flashback Somalia 2139 American military base**

Washington waited until the guards were gone off to sneak a quick few drinks from the nearby bar as she entered the armoury with the key card she swiped off the Lieutenant and as she locked the door behind Washington took out an empty bag and started to fill it with ammunition, extra guns, some rations and 2 re-breathers and she then got an extra pistol for herself along with as much ammo she could carry on her. When she had everything she needed she was about to leave but she saw Commander Taylor was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and looking at her in disapproval.

The commander stepped forward and asked "Are you going somewhere Wash?". She ignored the question once she had the bag on her back she said "I'm going to find Kono sir, don't you try and stop me".

As Taylor moved forward Washington pointed her rifle at him and said "I'm going to find Kono sir. You cant convince me otherwise".

Taylor then said "Here is how I can convince you to not doing this, do you know where he is, how many guards are there. If you there you'll get captured and these bastards will have two prisoners to torture for information".

Washington only said "I would die before I tell them anything. Now get out of my way!". As Washington was about to leave the armoury Taylor grabbed a nearby stun gun and used it to knock her out cold.

Taylor the whispered to the unconscious Washington "1 day you'll thank me, I just saved your life".

**End of flashback**

As Kono heard this he was left shaking in rage at this information and he had the idea already in his head of looking for Taylor and killing him right now, but he didn't.

Kono then said "I'm sorry Alica. If I knew all that when I got back home maybe things would have been different between us".

Washington only retorted "That wasn't the only reason why our relationship fell apart. You know what the other reason was".

Kono looked down and said "I remember". Suddenly a contact signal came up on the communicator and that meant 1 thing Jim had made contact with Taylor's men.

Authors notes well that's chapter 7 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	8. Chapter 8

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 8 contacts and arguments

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter. Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it.

**Terra Nova**

As Jim was led to the encampment Taylor and the others set up the commander asked "What's your history with Kono exactly Shannon?. You arrest him for something in the past?"

Jim instantly answered "Look I know what happened between you guys in Somalia, but I wont listen to you insult him, here's some information for you. Kono has saved my life more times then I can count and vice-versa. brought down drug gangs together, and he's the closest thing I have to a brother. I don't just trust him, I trust him with my life and the lives of my wife and children. Zoe and Maddy even call him uncle Kono. If you say one more bad thing about him, I swear that I'll kill you myself. Now tell me what happened the day Kono was abandoned in Somalia?".

**Flashback Somalia 2139**

Sergeant Kono Lao lined up another target with his sniper rifle as his spotter Vince said "Target acquired sir". Kono opened fire and killed the terrorist with a headshot, as he reloaded the rifle, Kono heard Commander Taylor's voice over the com saying "Lao, Vince the enemy is getting to close to your area, pull back now!".

Kono then shot dead anther enemy as he replied "Sir we can hold this position". Taylor only said "I'm giving you a direct order, fall back now both of you!".

Kono was silent for a few moments before he acknowledged the order and said to Vince "Lets go meet up with the others, first 1 back to the base gets free booze tonight ok Vinnie".

Vince laughed and accepted the bet, the two of them soon left the abandoned building, as the two of them headed into the jungle, they heard very familiar sounds and Kono yelled out "Get down!" just as enemy tanks started to open fire, as Kono started to keep moving he saw that Vince was dead, the tank shell had hit right him bang on target.

After a half hour of playing cat and mouse with the enemy Kono soon saw Taylor and the rest of the squad were just up ahead of him, just as Kono started to head towards them gunfire was heard from behind and just as Kono started to return fire, several shot hit him and 3 of them went right through his chest, as Kono fell to the ground and blood started to pour from his wound and last thing that he saw before he passed out was Taylor and his men retreating.

**End of flashback**

When Taylor finished telling Jim his side of the story, Jim looked at him with anger and said "So you just left him there, you didn't even bother to check if he was still alive did you?".

Taylor shook his head while Jim only glared at him, Taylor then said "When I learned Kono was still alive I immediately went to see General Philbrick and wanted to lead a rescue mission to find him. He denied my request and cited good reasons for. Wash didn't like and nearly launched a mission on her own to find him that would have only ended with her either dead or captured as well, so I stunned her and told the others to make sure she didn't try anything. When the war eventually ended Kono was released by his captors and sent home, first thing he did was look for me. He wanted answers".

**Flashback 2139 Atlanta**

Kono walked up the steps to Taylor's apartment and as soon as came across the door, Kono did not even knock, he took a deep breath before he took a few steps back and ran forward kicking the door right off the hinges. As he entered the apartment Kono saw Taylor was there as to his surprise Alicia was there as well.

Taylor only looked at Kono and saw the anger in his eyes and that told him why Kono was here. Kono only said "You had to know I'd come here eventually Nathaniel?. I want to know why you did what you did in Somalia?. Why did you abandon me to the enemy?".

Taylor replied "Kono, I saw 6 bullets go through you, heck some of them went through your chest. I thought you were dead, we both did and when we learned you were still alive, it nearly tore us up knowing we couldn't save you".

Kono suddenly said loudly "I almost did die over there Nathaniel, and Alicia's face was the last thing that went through my mind before I passed out from the pain of my wounds!. My captors even told I was lucky to be still alive, 1 of those bullets nearly hit 1 of the pulmonary arteries of my heart, I was that close to death!. But you managed to save your family I assume right Nathaniel!. I wonder what Ionie would think if she learned what happened to me?.So where is your wife, or your son little Lucas for that matter!".

Kono got his answer when Taylor looked at the ground, Washington then walked over to Kono and tried to kiss him but Kono took a step back and looked at her with curiosity before he said "I can understand him not coming to find me if Philbrick denied the request. Why didn't you try and find me, if our roles were reversed, I would have done nothing but look for and those who imprisoned you, and sent them off to hell myself!".

Kono didn't even wait for an answer and said to Taylor "I know why you abandoned me there, you were so desperate to save your family weren't you. I'm willing to bet my life that if you had to, you would have sacrificed all of us, me, Vinnie, Alicia, every last one of us as long as you saved your family am I right Nathaniel?".

After that no one said anything at all for a few moments and when Taylor nodded his head and gave Kono the answer to the question, it was all Kono needed to hear. He then ran at Taylor and tackled him to the ground and once Taylor was on his back Kono started to punch Taylor in the face repeatedly, but after the fourth punch he was pulled off Taylor by Alicia who then stood between both Kono and Taylor.

Kono looked at his fiancé and said "If it was you instead of me, you'd kill him as well Alicia and you know it". Kono then said "You have to decide, you have to make a choice. Its him or me. Choose him or me! Decide?".

No one said or done anything for a few moments and that gave Kono his answer, Alicia couldn't decide what should have been a simple choice. Kono then off his engagement ring and threw at her as he said "If you cant decide that, maybe I was wrong about you".

With that Kono stored out of the apartment never looking back as he left.

**End of flashback**

Authors notes well that's chapter 8 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	9. Chapter 9

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 9 unexpected information

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter. Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it, 8 people have put this fic on their favourites and 4 on thier story alerts. So leave me a reivew as I reallydo want to get feedback on this fic.

**Terra Nova**

As the curfew came into effect Kono was already at the Shannon house helping set up dinner when Phoenix Group mercs came in dragging Jim who was still pretending to be under the effects of too much alcohol. The leader of the squad then said "Keep a better eye on him, or next time he comes back in a body bag".

With that the soldiers left and once they were gone Kono said "Great job convincing them you were drunk out of your mind. So what did you learn from Taylor?".

Jim answered "He gave me a com signal to stay in contact with and he also doesn't like you very much Kono. Now all we have to do is help get these guys out of our home".

Kono then said "I got that bartender Boylan to give me 3 pistols he had, that's a start right?". Jim nodded and smiled as he heard this. The two of them then started to talk about what they were going to do next and once everything was planned out Kono said "I overheard some of those mercs in the bar mention that they brought sonic mines here with them. Better let Taylor know that, could be very useful".

Jim sent Taylor the info and Jim then said "Elizabeth told me about your sleeping pill addiction and she wants me to make sure you get a proper good nights sleep".

Kono only said "I've only taken 1 pill in the past week Jimmyboy, soon I won't need them at all. Buts thanks for keeping an eye on me".

Suddenly Zoe came out of her room and Jim asked "What's wrong Zoe?".

Zoe answered "I cant sleep". Kono merely asked "Did you have a nightmare Zoe?". Zoe nodded and Kono walked over to her and said "Zoe do you want me to tell you a story?".

Zoe didn't say a word for a few moments before she said "Yes uncle Kono". With that Kono led Zoe back to her room and once she was back in her bed Kono started to tell her a story his grandmother told him when he was Zoe's age.

By the time he was finished he saw Zoe was fast asleep and quietly left the bedroom, when he closed the door he saw Jim's smile and that told him that Jim heard the story he told Zoe.

Kono only said "So Jimmyboy what did you think of that bedtime story?". Jim still smiling answered "It was very good, you told Zoe your grandmother told it to you?".

Kono nodded and explained "She told me many bedtime stories when I was a kid. I figured if I liked it Zoe would to. Good to see I was right".

Jim then walked over to the fridge and grabbed 2 beers before he handed a bottle to Kono and said "Maddy and Josh both told me how you helped Elizabeth after I was arrested. You made sure Zoe got to school on time, picked her up when school was over and even helped the children with their homework. Kono do you mind if I ask you a personal question?".

Kono nodded and Jim asked "Why didn't tell me that you and Washington were once engaged to be married?". Kono replied "It was in the past Jim and frankly I cant think about her without remembering what happened to me in Somalia. However that was not the only reason why we separated".

Jim then said curious "What was the other reason? If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to Kono".

Kono merely replied "No I want to tell you Jim, if anyone should know its you after we're best mates. Now the other reason why we broke up was because of an argument we had. You see shortly after we got engaged Alicia wanted to have a child and I didn't. The only reason why I did not want a child is because, with the world on its last legs would it be fair to bring a innocent child into a world that could end any year now".

Jim nodded in understanding and said "That's a shame, I think you would have made a good father".

Kono didn't reply as Jim then went to bed and when Kono tried to fell asleep he found himself dreaming of what could have been.

The next morning Kono woke up and saw Elizabeth was making breakfast, as he got up Kono asked "Where's Jim?". Elizabeth answered "He went to Boylans bar to talk to Washington. He told me to tell you that".

Kono nodded and quickly went over to Boylan's bar where he saw Jim and Alicia talking. As soon as it was mentioned that the head scientist Dr Malcolm Wallace was fixing a terminus that the Phoenix Group had brought with them to Terra Nova, Jim went to talk to Malcolm while Kono and Alicia did not say a word to each other for awhile before Kono asked her "Tell me everything that you know about the Sixers".

Once Alicia told him all that she knew Kono left the bar and started to walk around the colony and as he saw Lucas going off with the business man Weaver, he followed them.

As the two men got far enough away Weaver said to Lucas "When do you want to get rid of Mira, she's been asking a lot of questions about her daughter, besides I think her usefulness has come to an end".

Lucas agreed and said "Not yet, we'll kill her after we deal with my father, not until then ok Weaver".

With that both men headed off while Kono headed over to the science labs wondering what he should do with this newly discovered information.

Authors notes well that's chapter 9 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	10. Chapter 10

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 10 convoys

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter. Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my own opinion.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Eight people have put this fic on their favourites and five people have it on thier story alerts. So leave me a reivew as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesnt matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 10.

**Terra Nova**

As Kono headed to the science lab where Jim said he was, he couldn't help but think back to what happened when he got back home to America after he was released by his captors when the Somalia war ended.

**Flashback 2139 Washington DC**

As Kono exited the transport he saw that only 1 person was waiting for him and it was General Richard Philbrick. Kono saluted him and as the General saluted back he said "Good to see you got back alive and well Kono, I cant imagine what you went through over there, your certainly a better man then me. Kono when I first learned you were still alive I told Taylor to put together a rescue mission, but he didn't want to he was so focused on saving his own family he didn't want to save you at all. Your fiancée was wounded a few days after that was sent to the nearest aid station. She's going to be alright, surgeons done a great job. I've arranged for you to get the next few weeks off, take as long as you need to get over all of this".

Kono nodded his thanks as he headed to the car and knew where to go next to get some answers, Atlanta.

**End of flashback**

Kono now couldn't help but think back to that, now that he knew that General Philbrick had been apparently part of this conspiracy, he wondered was that all part of the plan, but it couldn't have been, that happened 3 years before the portal was even discovered. However Kono knew experience that anything was possible.

As Kono arrived at the science labs he was introduced to Dr Malcolm Wallace and told how the doctor was fixing the portal terminus that the Phoenix Group brought with them here and when the explanations were finished with Kono and Jim headed off to Boylan's bar.

When they got there they saw that a lot of the Phoenix Group mercs weren't there and overheard 1 say that he wished he was going with them to get to work.

Jim then left the bar while Kono went over to Boylan and said "So do I get my package today Boylan?".

The bartender nodded and gave him a box as he said "Its all in there Lao, have fun".

Kono then left the bar as he heard the sounds of vehicles starting up, when he got to the market he saw that the Phoenix Group along with Lucas and Weaver were getting ready to move out, Kono didn't need long to figure out what they were going to do and now all he had to do was find a way to stop them if not delay them.

Fortunately that was taken care as a local merchant blocked them with the ruse being that his wheelchair wasn't working properly. Kono then saw Jim sneak into the back of one of the vehicles and with that the merchant got out of the way and the convoy headed out.

Kono then headed to the colony library commonly referred to as the Eye, when he got there Kono asked that he be shown Chicago 20 years ago.

As the image of the city came up on the screen Kono found himself thinking past events that he had not thought about at all for nearly a decade.

**Flashback Chicago 2129**

The party got off to full swing as the music started to pump through the loudspeakers and just as Kono was about to grab himself a drink, he looked at the doorway and saw Alicia was there and for a brief moment Kono swore that he was looking at an angel.

Kono walked over to her all smiles and said "I'm glad you came after all".

Washington smiled back at him as she replied "So am I Kono". With that the two of them went over to the dance floor just as Kono's favourite song was being played, that dance was the first of several and was only the beginning of what Kono honestly thought was the greatest night of his entire life.

As the party was getting wrapped up Kono and Alicia took a walk through the massive house Alicia said "This is definitely a night of firsts".

Curious about her remark Kono asked "How's that Alicia?".

Alicia answered "Well, it's the first time I've ever danced in the mayor's fountain".

Both of them laughed before she continued by saying "And it's the first time I've ever felt this, satisfied".

Kono smirked and said "You know, I was half-expecting the word happy to come out of your mouth".

Alicia replied "Happiness is just a feeling of euphoria. It's your brain chemistry going into overdrive. That's why so many relationships fail when the honeymoon ends and reality sets in".

Kono then sarcastically said "Wow, tell me Wash have you always been such a romantic?". Both of them again started to laugh and after they regained their composure they arrived in the study.

Kono suddenly said "If you were any other woman, I'd be saying everything you expect to hear right now, but you're not, okay? You not like anyone else. You've been such a great friend over the years.

Alicia smiled and said "Well, you better be careful Kono. Because I am dangerously close to being satisfied again".

Kono then said with a smile "Then my plan is working. So, what made you change your mind about coming here tonight?.

Alicia replied "Life, wanting to live it. Does anything else need to be said at all?".

Kono shook his head and suddenly Kono kissed Alicia on the lips and after he broke the kiss and took a few steps back in shock he did not know what to say at all and hoped that he hadn't just ruined his and Alicia's friendship.

He got the answer when Alicia kissed him back and that's how Kono knew that whatever happened he would never ever forget tonight for as long as he lived.

**End of flashback**

Once he was finished reliving the past Kono left the library and headed over to the Shannon's house and along the way he saw Maddy was looking the gates with a faraway look in her eyes. Kono walked over to her and asked "What's wrong Maddy did your Plex break again?"

Both of them laughed at the joke before Maddy told Kono the real reason why she was there.

As Kono listened to Maddy telling him all about her boyfriend Mark Reynolds, Kono smiled and said "I'm sure he's alright Maddy and thinking of you as well. When this is all over though I might have to interrogate him myself, I'm sure your father would love to help me out".

Whatever Maddy was going to say next wasn't said as at that same moment the convoy returned to the colony and from the looks on Lucas and Weavers faces things did not go as they planned and that made Kono smile.

Authors notes well that's chapter 10 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	11. Chapter 11

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 11 aftermaths and new tactics

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter. Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my own opinion.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Nine people have put this fic on their favourites and five people have it on their story alerts. So leave me a reivew as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesnt matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 11.

**Terra Nova**

When Jim got back home he saw Elizabeth and Kono were in the kitchen talking and seeing the time on the nearby clock knew that the children were asleep.

As he sat down Jim told Kono and Elizabeth what happened when he met up with Taylor and his men. After he told them about the Pyrosonic Mine, Kono said "That's explains the connection to United Global. They were tasked with destroying the last stockpiles of Pyrosonic mines from the recent war in Asia. They are also very expensive nearly 20 thousand dollars each. That only confirms what I suspected. Whoever the people are who are funding this operation have some very, very deep pockets and are connected high up back in 2149".

Jim nodded and said "Taylor suspected as much after the Sixers showed up. What are you thinking Kono?".

Kono answered "These people want more then profit, they want what these resources can bring them. Ultimate power. Its all means to an end for them. No wonder Weaver and Lucas want to get rid of Mira. She's a liability to them, always has been right from the start".

Before anyone could say anything, there was a knocking sound on the door, Elizabeth answered it and several Phoenix Group soldiers entered along with Mira.

Jim angrily asked the leader of the Sixers "What is this Mira?".

She answered "Its just a simple inspection just to make sure you don't have any weapons here, that's all Shannon".

When the mercs searched Jim and Elizabeth's bedroom and the kitchen and found no weapons Mira motioned for the soldiers to leave when 1 of them said "Shouldn't we check the other rooms, weapons might be in there?".

Mira looked at the solider and said "I would think any parent would know not to put weapons in their children's rooms, no matter what side they are no, now lets go!".

With that Mira and the soldiers left the house and moved once, after a few minutes, Jim and the others breathed a sigh of relief and once they were sure that they would not be overheard again, they resumed talking about Kono's theory and knew that he was on to something.

Jim then said he was going to meet with Taylor when Kono said "No Jim, the guards are already starting to wonder why you get drunk so often. We have to change tactics before they start catching onto us. I'll meet with Commander Neanderthal instead".

Elizabeth unsure of this plan said "That might be such a good idea Kono. When you guys were face to face at the Portal Terminus. I was sure you were going to start fighting. Last thing we need is for you two trying to murder each other".

Kono replied "I might hate Taylor, but assume you I'm not going to do anything to him in the midst of all of this. Besides I'm the best option we have, Jim's starting to get noticed. Alicia wont be able to go as they are watching her like a hawk. That makes me the logical choice".

Elizabeth nodded as Jim said "You shouldn't go alone Kono. Boylan has gotten out of here plenty of times in the past to meet with the Sixers to trade supplies. We'll get him to accompany you. You never know what might happen".

Kono nodded in agreement and said "I'll talk to Boylan tomorrow and go meet with Taylor that night after curfew".

All of them agreed to the plan and Jim only hoped it would work and also that Kono and Taylor would be able to refrain from killing each other long enough to work together.

The very next morning as Elizabeth headed off to start her shift at the clinic Jim and Kono started to talk about what happened after Jim was arrested. The conversation then turned to a new subject as Jim asked "How did you get off your addiction to sleeping pills Kono. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to?".

Kono answered "I'll you Jim. I got off them a year after you were sent off to prison. I was getting shaking and tremors frequently. Elizabeth saw the signs early on and after a few days I told her everything. She quickly made arrangements for a leave of absence from work and sent the kids to stay with her aunt in Denver for a few weeks while she helped me get off the pills. The withdrawal was painful. It nearly killed me. She later got me into a group to help me deal with the addiction. The only reason I took them again was that I was not getting enough sleep when I working on the Phoenix Group case back in New York".

Jim then said "How many pills have you taken in the last 48 hours Kono?".

Kono replied "None Jimmy boy. None at all. This second round on the pills has ended now before it lead to the shakes and tremors like last time".

Jim was happy to hear this and as he and Kono headed over to Boylan's to get his help with the planned meeting later on both men knew that no matter what happened next in this crisis that were friends and brothers right until the very end.

When they got to the bar Kono told Boylan of the plan and agreed to accompany Kono as he did not want Taylor to end up killing him in cold blood and like Kono he honestly did trust the commander as far as he could throw him.

Authors notes well that's chapter 11 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	12. Chapter 12

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 12 rendezvous

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter. Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver and Xpredatorx as they are eight of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Ten people have put this fic on their favourites and six people have it on their story alerts. So leave me a reivew as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesnt matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 12.

**Terra Nova**

As the curfew went into effect and the Phoenix Group mercs started their patrols, Kono waited for the signal from Boylan before they moved out to meet up with Taylor and his men and plan what to do next as Kono himself had a plan but it was very risky.

Suddenly Kono saw the signal in the from of a flash of light from a mirror in the bar and soon both men were outside the gates and heading to the rendezvous point.

As Kono and Boylan starting walking east to the location, the bartender asked "I saw you and Lieutenant Washington talking a lot in the bar Kono. I'm not blind like those mercs are either. You both had something going on in the past didn't you?".

Kono was silent for a few minutes before he answered "We were engaged to be married over a decade ago. After the Somalia War, I broke it off. However coming here and seeing her again after so long, its bringing back feelings for her that I thought I had buried long ago".

Boylan nodded in understanding and said "I had a wife myself, named Debbie and she was a great woman even now years after she died I still love her and miss her every single day. It makes sense why you still feel this way about the Lieutenant. Because no matter how we men like to deny it, we still love the women we love no matter what happens, just the way things are. I know Taylor would agree with me and that's saying something".

Whatever Kono was going to say in response to that wasn't said as several soldiers from Taylor's security appeared and surrounded them. 1 of them motioned for the others to stand down and said "Sorry about that Boylan, we didn't know you were coming here. Where's Mr Shannon and who is this with you?".

Boylan answered with a smile as he said "Relax alright Reynolds everything is fine. The Sheriff is back at Terra Nova, we figured we should alternate who comes here to ensure that nobody gets suspicious and this is Kono Lao. He's a friend of the Shannon family".

At that Kono said "Your Mark Reynolds right?". As Mark nodded in confirmation, Kono continued by saying "Maddy mentioned you, she's worried about you out here and I'm glad that I can let her know your alright".

Before anyone could say anything else Commander Taylor appeared and said "I wasn't expecting to see you here Boylan or you either Kono. Where's Shannon?".

Kono answered "He's back at the colony, I figured we shouldn't risk drawing attention by Jim come out here all the time. Now lets stop pretending that you like me ok?".

Taylor nodded and said "Alright then, we took the mine that we disarmed and have it here deactivated of course. Now what new info can you give me from Terra Nova?".

Kono immediately answered "I overheard Lucas and Weaver talk about killing Mira as soon as they deal with you. Apparently her usefulness has come to end. So tell me Commander Neanderthal Taylor, what do you think we should do?".

Boylan laughed at the nickname while Taylor glared at Kono as he said "Your jokes were never funny a decade ago and they still aren't now. I say we don't do anything Mira cant be trusted, she is as likely to kill us all as she is to help us".

Kono shook his head and said "I disagree with you. She done all of this for her daughter so she could live a good life instead of being stuck in poverty back in 2149. That shows far she'll go for her daughter, besides she has to suspect that these people aren't going to hold up their end of deal. I say we warn her and get her and the Sixer's to help us fight back, we'd get more manpower and have a much better chance of success".

Boylan nodded in agreement while Taylor thought about it for a few minutes and finally said "No, we cant trust all of them. For all we know they could join up with us and spy on us for their employer's back in 2149. We're not doing it".

Kono looked around and merely said "Do I look like I'm wearing 1 of your men's uniforms Taylor, no I'm not as I'm not military anymore so I think I will let Mira know what's going on. The reason why is quite simple really, ever since I became a cop I got very good at reading people and I could see in her eyes that she is not a murdering psycho like the Phoenix Group are. If she learned that they planned to kill her and not honour the deal they made with her. She would join up with us in a second. Remember the old saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend".

With the meeting ended and as Kono and Boylan turned to leave Reynolds walked over to them and asked Kono to pass along a message to Maddy and Kono assured him she would get the message.

As Kono and Boylan headed back to the colony Kono said "You know Mira very well don't you Boylan?". The bartender nodded and as he turned to face Kono and asked him curiously "Why are you asking Kono?".

Kono merely replied "When we get back tell her I want to talk to her. Tell her to set the time and the place for this meeting but I want to talk to her".

Boylan nodded and with that the two of them headed back to Terra Nova.

**Earth 2149 unknown location**

As a man in an office building overlooking a massive city looked at the latest reports from Terra Nova he turned to face another man and said "Weaver is taking much too long to get the job done, if Taylor is not dead in a week we'll send in Victor and he'll get rid of Taylor as well as Weaver, we cant stand incompetence".

The man nodded and left the room as his superior lit a cigar and started to smoke it as he continued reading the reports.

Authors Notes well that's chapter 12 completed please let me know what you all think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	13. Chapter 13

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 13 mourning and doubts planted

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter. Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch and lastly Xpredatorx as they are nine of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Ten people have put this fic on their favourites and six people have it on their story alerts. So leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 13.

**Terra Nova**

The next morning Kono and Jim talked about what happened at the meeting the night before and when Kono told Jim of his plan to warn Mira and Taylor's objection to it he said "Kono, I agree Mira could be an ally. But how are you sure she'll believe you. She could just say your lying?".

Kono merely replied "Maybe, maybe not. We have to take a chance. If my instincts re right she'll hear me out. Now Boylan has to let me know where the meeting will take place?".

Jim nodded and as Maddy entered the kitchen Kono gave her the message that Reynolds asked him to give to her and smiled as his niece was now in a happy mood for the first time since the Phoenix Group took over Terra Nova.

Suddenly Josh came in with a bottle and said "Boylan called and asked to bring this here as soon as possible". Kono knew what this was and smiled when he saw a note was attached to the bottom of the bottle.

The note said that Mira had agreed to meet with Kono later on that day as soon as possible, Kono smiled knowing that this was better then a rejection and hoped that she would listen to what he had to say.

For now however, Kono headed to Boylan's for something he always did on this particular date for the last two decades. When he got there he saw that Alicia was already having a small drink of scotch and had another glass on the table for him.

Without saying a word he sat down across from her and drank the scotch and neither of them said a word for a few moments as they remembered who they were mourning together.

Kono suddenly said "I cant help but wonder what he would be like now if he was still alive, would he have been military, a scientist, professor. The possibilities are endless".

Wash nodded in agreement as she thought of what could have been and smiled as she remembered all the good times she had with her younger brother before he was killed. She then said "I miss him".

Kono merely said "I do to. I went to his grave once a week, after you came here. I thought someone should remember him. Despite our trouble, he didn't deserve to be caught up in it".

Wash did not say a word after that and Kono stood up and left the bar as he remembered the good times he had with Alicia's younger brother Fred.

Just as he was about to head over to the market place Kono saw Mira heading over to him and knew that the meeting would be taking place right now. He followed her to a house on the far side of the colony, and once they were inside Mira locked the door before she turned to face Kono.

She only said "Why do you want to talk to me about Kono? What is it that's so important exactly?".

Kono answered "I overheard Lucas and Weaver talking. You've become a liability to them and once they kill Taylor, they're going to kill you as well Mira. If you don't believe me answer me this, can you honestly say you trust them? And like I said before. How do you know for certain that your daughter is still alive, for all you know they could have killed her, the very second you arrived here in Terra Nova?".

Mira answered angrily "So what do you suggest that I do Kono. Help Taylor and the others out there and take this place back? If I do that they'll kill her if she's still alive, not just her in fact. Half of us have someone back in 214- waiting for us. If we don't do what they want, they'll all be killed. How are we to stop that from happening I wonder?".

Kono replied "They wouldn't find out if we stopped them from getting back to 2149 when the portal terminus is fixed and we could also get some people back there to go after this group on Earth. This is a fact Mira, even we somehow defeat the Phoenix Group and Lucas here, they'll just send in wave after wave of more people until they finally won and stripped this place to the bone. To stop them for good we have to cut off the head of this snake and the body will die as a result of this".

Mira only said "If you done all of this Kono. Would you get my daughter here to Terra Nova?".

Kono answered "I'd give my life to see her get here safely Mira. Now I could do this, but in return you have to help me. Do we have a deal?". Kono extended his hand and waited to see what Mira would do next.

Mira didn't say or do anything for a few moments as she considered her options and finally shook Kono's hand and said "You got yourself a deal. Make sure Taylor knows this".

Kono then said "Taylor is against this as he doesn't trust you. I done this despite his objection, but once he sees your on our side he'll go along with it. He's a stupid neanderthal , but he's not that stupid".

Mira laughed at the joke before she and Kono left the house and went their separate ways. Along the way back to the Shannon house, he smiled knowing that he and the others now had another ally in thier fight against the Phoenix Group and whoever was pulling the strings in the background. But Kono couldn't help but wonder if Taylor was right and if Mira could be completely trusted.

Whatever the answer Kono knew he would get the answer to this question very soon and prayed to god that he was right.

Author's notes well that's chapter 13 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	14. Chapter 14

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 14 arrangements

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter. Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch and lastly Xpredatorx as they are nine of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Ten people have put this fic on their favourites and six people have it on their story alerts. So leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers. I hope that this chapter is worth the wait.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 14.

**Terra Nova**

Kono started walking around the colony seeing the signs of the battle still there and also saw a mass grave that the Phoenix group had dug and still to his own anger not filled by these mercs.

Kono made the sign of the cross and said a prayer for the dead feeling that was the least he could do before he continued walking over to the Shannon house and took the long way around to give him time to think about a few things.

Most importantly among them was Alicia. Just like he had told Boylan, ever since he came here, he had starting getting the old feelings that he had for her long ago come back to him. Boylan had said that men will still love the women they love no matter what happens and Kono could now finally admit to himself once and for all.

He was in love with Alicia Washington again, and he wanted her back. All he had to do was see if she still felt the same way about him and if she didn't he would respect her decision regardless of his own feelings.

For now however Kono was going to see to Commander Taylor and inform him of the deal he made with Mira.

He only hoped that Taylor agreed with this course of action, and if he didn't then Kono hoped he wouldn't have to do anything about it, last thing he needed for there to be division in the ranks.

**Earth 2149 Washington DC**

President Maxwell Adams sat in the oval office with a glass of whisky in his hands as he waited for the call he was sure to get from his superiors about the slow amount of progress with the takeover of Terra Nova.

Then the phone started to ring and as he picked up the phone he heard a voice unknown to him say, "You better pray we get the first shipments back soon. If we don't you better start arranging for your untimely demise."

The caller immediately hung up on him and President Adams knew his fate would be determined in the next few days. If all else failed President Adams had one last ace in the hole to use against his superiors, he only hoped that he wouldn't have to use it.

**Terra Nova**

As Kono and Jim walked through the forest Kono said "I met Maddy's boyfriend Reynolds. He seems like an alright guy, I imagine you don't like much do you Jimmyboy?"

Jim honestly answered "He's a good soldier from what I've seen, I want to say he's a good kid. But I can't he's dating my eldest daughter, a girl who sees you as a uncle. Its against the father code for a father to like the boy that his daughter is dating."

Kono held in his laughter as he said "I won't tell anyone that you think he's good for her.".

Jim breathed a sigh of relief at that and muttered "Thanks Kono.".

They soon arrived at the encampment and were brought to see Commander Taylor. As he saw them approach him Taylor merely asked Kono "So tell me, what exactly did Mira say Kono. Is she with us? Or is she against us?"

Kono answered "She's with us, she has some conditions however. To get her help guaranteed, we'll have to get some people back to 2149 and find the families of the Sixers who are being kept as insurance to make sure this job is done. It'll also give us a real chance to take out the masterminds of this whole plot. Remember the saying, cut off the head and the body will die along with it?"

Taylor asked curious. "Who do you have in mind for this trip back to the future Kono. Yourself and Shannon here?"

Kono shook his head and replied "I'll go alone, if I must. I know Elizabeth won't let Jim go with me, nor would I want him to. I want to make sure one of us is alive to help Elizabeth look after the kids. I also have a few suspicions about this group. I hope to God that I'm wrong though."

Taylor angrily said "Don't start hiding things Kono. What are these suspicions you have.".

Kono answered "I think that these people, they've been planning for this for a long, long time. General Philbrick worked for them right?"

When Jim and Taylor nodded Kono continued by saying, "I think that Philbrick was working for them even in 2138. When I was released by the Somalian's and went home, Philbrick was the only one there to greet me. He told me that after it was learned that I was captured by the enemy forces that he told you to put together a rescue mission, but according to him, you didn't want as you were so focused on saving your own family."

Jim looked at Taylor and asked "Is that true?"

Taylor answered "I was the one who wanted to put a plan together, he denied my request. as in his words it would be a waste of man-power and also that they didn't know for certain weather or not you were still alive and that this wasn't some sort of trap. Why what are you getting at Kono?"

Kono replied "I think these guys have been planning this for a long time, and me hating you was something they made happen. Clearly they wanted you here with as few of loyal troops as possible, so when they attacked, the fight would be easier to win. I won't deny I'm still angry at you, but I can get over it, it'll just take awhile. So tell me this. Do you think my plan could work?"

Taylor didn't say anything for a few moments before he finally said "It could work, but you can't go alone. Two people have better odds than one. Do you have anyone in mind?"

Kono merely answered "I have the perfect candidate in mind. Now we better get going, till next time Commander Neanderthal."

With that Jim and Kono headed back to the colony with a plan for dealing with these invaders agreed to, but Kono knew that this fight was far from over yet. It hadn't even started.

Meanwhile back at Terra Nova, Lucas Taylor had just gotten word that several soldiers were killed in an ambush by his father's troops and made it to them clear that whoever was helping his father be found quickly, and brought back to him alive.

Author's notes well that's chapter 14 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	15. Chapter 15

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 15 offers and fights

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter. Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch and lastly Xpredatorx as they are nine of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Ten people have put this fic on their favourites and six people have it on their story alerts. So leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers. I hope that this chapter is worth the wait.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 15.

**Terra Nova**

The morning after the meeting with Taylor Kono and Jim were heading to the bar and were surprised to see Washington was walking away from the bar, they walked over to her and Jim said "They let you of Boylan's bar?"

Washington replied "They did, I bet they think I'll lead them to the people who they've been moaning about in the bar. Apparently they're helping the commander give them a lot of grief."

She looked at them with a knowing smile and didn't say another word. They were lead to the Eye where Jim and Kono were surprised to see that no one was guarding the entrance.

They followed Washington inside and were not surprised to see Mira was there waiting for them.

Mira then said "Ok I got Washington out of the bar. Does Taylor agree with this plan Kono?"

Kono nodded and said "He agrees, but he isn't happy about it much. I have all the details planned out. As soon as the Terminus is repaired, myself and one other person will go back to 2149 and get back all the people from the Sixer's families who are being held as collateral. It'll also allow us to find the ringleaders and stop them and this plan in its tracks. Now Mira tell me all you know about these employers of Lucas and Weaver?"

Mira answered "They are people very connected and powerful. They were able to buy Dome and use it as the staging area. They were also to rig the Terra Nova lottery like it was a city election. I do know this, these people have some of the highest people in power in their back pocket."

Jim asked "How high up are we talking Mira?"

Mira answered "Very high. So tell me this Kono. How do you plan to do that exactly Kono? When you get back to the future, your going to have to assume that there is noone that you can trust to help you?"

Kono shook his head as he replied "There is one man. He's someone who can help if these people as highly connected as you say Mira."

Washington knew who Kono was talking about and said "Your talking about General Shang aren't you Kono?"

As Kono nodded Jim asked him "Who is General Shang exactly?"

Kono answered "He's a former army general who is still popular with the troops even though he retired after the Somalia War. If this is a very high up conspiracy, we'll need his help. I also know a person who with this group, he was sent to bribe me in New York when I was looking into the murder of these soldiers who refused to join the Phoenix Group. I persuaded him to help me get here, if he is still alive, I can find him and he could have info on who is behind all of this."

Washington then asked Kono "Who is going to go with you Kono. The Commander won't leave the colony, plus you both as likely to kill each other as you are to team up. Shannon is possible but I doubt it and Mira is better off here."

She then figured it out and said "It's me isn't Kono?" As he nodded, she said one word, "Why?"

Kono answered "Your just as good as I am in hand to hand combat. You know people who owe you favours. That'll help us move around and stay one step ahead of these people. And if there was one person I had to go back with aside from Jim, it would be you Alicia. So are you in?"

Alicia nodded and with that the meeting ended and when they all went their separate ways Kono knew that this plan of his was risky, but it was worth a shot at least.

Later that night at Boylan's bar Josh was told that another table needed a refill and barley contained his anger when he saw the table he had to go to, was the very same table where Lucas Taylor was sitting, knocking back the drinks in effort to deal with his growing frustration.

Lucas looked at Josh as he got his refill and said "Another Shannon. You all seem to everywhere, probably grow off trees."

John only said "Anything that I get for you?"

Lucas saw the pained look in his eyes and said "You look sad, what did you lose someone in all of this mayhem? Well here's some advice, buck up kid."

Lucas then stood up and put a handful of Terra's into Josh's shirt pocket and said mockingly "Go buy, some new friends."

As Luca's 'sister' Skye was escorted into the bar and Josh told to back off as in Lucas's own, three was a crowd, Boylan saw Josh's hands shaking in anger and whispered to him, "Calm down Josh. Last thing we need is for a fight to break out, remember soon enough, these guys will be out of here."

Josh wasn't listening to Boylan and when he saw Lucas grab Skye's arm and refuse to let go, he had it. Without even thinking and letting his anger guide him, Josh went over to Lucas and hit him with a tray.

As he started to attack Lucas with a barrage of punches but as he grabbed from behind by Phoenix Group mercs he yelled at Lucas to get up, while Boylan was pleading for Lucas not to do anything as was Skye.

When Lucas got up and was about to strike Josh, his fist was grabbed and Lucas saw it was Kono who was holding onto his fist and said "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Lucas."

He then shoved Lucas back and saw Skye run up the stairs out of the corner of his eye and as Josh was released by the mercs, Kono said "Who wants to take me on first?"

Authors notes well that's chapter 15 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	16. Chapter 16

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 16 Interrogations and bargain's

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch and lastly Xpredatorx as they are nine of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Ten people have put this fic on their favourites and six people have it on their story alerts. So leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers. I apologise for the delay in uploading this chapter, I hope that this chapter is worth the wait.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 16.

**Terra Nova Boylan's bar**

As two soldiers charged at Kono he stepped back and kicked them both in the face and punched another who was coming up behind him. Just as the mercs were starting to surround him before attacking him, Kono saw Jim rush down the stairs and get involved in this fight.

Just as they started to work together to even the odds stacked against them, the remaining Phoenix Group mercs raised their weapons, as Lucas said "You people, you still fight. We have been nothing but generous to you, if we wanted to, we could have wiped you all out when we took over but we didn't."

Kono angrily said "The only reason you didn't kill us all then is because you need hostages to stop your father storming this place and wiping you all out. You'll wait till after you get rid of him to wipe us all out."

Lucas's response to Kono's statement was a few words "Take them to the brig."

**Earth 2149 Shnghai**

The apartment door was kicked in and just as the man who Demetri knew was there entered the apartment looking for him, Demetri knew he was dead, it was only a matter of time now.

He was surprised that it took them this long to track him down, they obviously knew that instead of taking care of detective Kono Lao like he was supposed to. He helped him get to Terra Nova.

Demetri held the pistol in his hands just as the intruder entered the bedroom, Demetri opened fire.

The shot hit the body armour that the man had on him and retaliated with a kick that left Demetri without a weapon and any chance of getting away alive.

As the man took out his sword from the sheath on his back he kicked Demetri to the ground and said two words "I'm sorry.", before he stabbed Demetri through the heart killing him instantly.

With that the man wiped the blood off his sword with a nearby towel and left the apartment after saying a prayer for the man he just killed.

**Terra Nova Brig**

Kono, Jim listened as Josh blamed himself for this situation and Kono said "Josh, it wasn't your fault. You done what both me and your father have wanted to do ever since these bastards showed up."

Jim nodded and said "You can't help yourself. The rage takes over, in an instant".

Suddenly the door opened and Lucas came in as two Phoenix Group mercs stood at the doorway. Lucas then said "Do want to hear the good news or the bad news first gentlemen?"

Jim answered "How about you choose."

With that Lucas said "The good news is Josh is free to go. As is Kono. I won't lie I wanted to kill your son Shannon right there in the bar, but my 'sister' persuaded me not to. Kono I'm letting him go because I know from reading his file that he won't break. The Somalian rebels couldn't make him talk after 91 days and killing 300 people in that whole time because he didn't talk. Not a single word, so if they couldn't get anything out of him, I doubt we can either and I don't have time to wait 91 days or longer."

As Josh and Kono were dragged out of the brig by Lucas's men Kono saw Weaver nearby scathing his arms and had a plan for how to get Jim out of the brig.

Meanwhile in the brig as Lucas hit Jim in the back with his shocker he said "It doesn't have to be like this, Sheriff. Tell me where my father is and you can go. Now I'll ask you again, where is he?"

When he got no answer Lucas jabbed the shocker into Jim's back again, determined to get what he wanted out of Jim, one way or another.

**Terra Nova Medical Centre**

Kono and Elizabeth talked about this plan and once they had what they needed they were ready to begin. They saw Weaver was nearby complaining about anything and everything that was here.

Seeing that as her cue Elizabeth walked over and gave him an injection that he thought was to cure his itching.

Kono then said "Has your itching stop yet Weaver?"

Weaver answered "No, its getting worse."

Kono walked over to Weaver and whispered to him "That's what happens when your not given the cure and are instead given an injection of parasites instead."

As Weaver looked at Kono in shock Kono smiled and said "Only joking. You were really given a sedative which should kick in any moment now."

Just as Kono was done talking Weaver was out cold on the bed, With the coast clear Kono grabbed Weaver and put him over his shoulder and left the medical bay.

At that same moment in the brig Mira entered and said "Lucas I juat got a message saying that a patrol has located your father. A convoy is being prepared at the South end. I'll takeover here. I would imagine you want to go with the convoy."

Lucas nodded and handed the shocker to Mira as he left. He was gone Mira freed Jim from his cuffs and said "I planted some explosives at the bunker, that'll get you and your family out of here. Tell your friend Kono that he better honour this deal."

Jim nodded and headed back to his house where he saw Maddy and Zoe were standing by the door watching Kono and Josh restrain Weaver with some rope that they got from Boylan.

Suddenly Elizabeth came in and said "We have to go now. Washington is near the Eat exit, that's our way out. Kono are you sure it's a good idea to bring Weaver with us?"

Kono replied "Yes, he'll be useful has a hostage. Plus he has info that we need about his bosses. Whoever they are, now let's go."

As they left the house, all of them knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but it was the only chance that they had to get out of Terra Nova.

Kono handed Jim one of the three pistols that Boylan had given him days earlier and held onto his, the other was given to Alicia, just in case she ran into trouble.

They soon got to the crates and Kono hid a relived look he was getting when he saw Alicia was alright.

As the distraction went off and they saw the explosion Jim said "Let's get going."

It was at that moment Alicia said "I'm not going, you need someone to buy you time to get away, that's me. Get out of here now all of you."

With that she ran out from behind the crates before anyone could even try to stop her, and took off shooting down any Phoenix Group mercs that got in her way. But just as she ran out of ammo, she was surrounded.

Author's notes well that's chapter 16 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	17. Chapter 17

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 17 Tradeoffs and memories

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch and lastly Xpredatorx as they are nine of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Nine people have put this fic on their favourites and six people have it on their story alerts. So leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers. I apologise for the delay in uploading this chapter, I hope that this chapter is worth the wait.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 17.

**Terra Nova**

Lucas was handed a gun from a nearby soldier and headed over to where his fathers second in command was currently being held. Lucas pointed the gun right at her head and said "Tell me where, the Shannon's went. If you do, you have my word, no one else will die tonight. Now where are they?"

Seeing what would likely happen next Kono said "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up to you in a bit." As Kono went back he dragged the unconscious body of Weaver along with him.

Lucas got no answer and was seconds away from pulling the trigger when he heard a voice yell "Lucas!"

Lucas and nearby soldiers turned around and pointed their weapons at Kono who they saw had Weaver tied up and out like a light in his grip and that he had a pistol is his other hand, pointed at Weaver's head.

Kono then said "Before you pull that trigger. Listen to me. If she dies, I'll kill Weaver and then before any of your guys here can get a shot off. I'll take you out myself. Now we can avoid all of that luckily. You let her go and I'll you back Weaver. Does that seem like a good idea or what?"

Lucas thought about this offer for a few moments before he finally said "You got a deal. You drop Weaver and then you two can go free."

Kono laughed at that and said "Do you think I'm dumb enough to fall for that old trick. The minute I let Weaver go you'll tear us to pieces. When Alicia is beyond the gates I'll give you back Weaver and then leave myself. I'll keep my gun on you at all times while I leave. That way if I go down to hell, your coming with me. Now do we have a deal Lucas? Or should we start opening fire instead?"

Kono got his answer when Lucas said to the two men holding Alicia down, "Let her go."

Once she got up Alicia started to head towards the nearby hole in the wall and as soon as she was clear of the towers, Lucas said "You got what you wanted Lao, now release Weaver!"

Kono's response was to throw Weaver to the ground before he ran to the nearby crates while Lucas and his men were being shot at by several of Taylor's men who were hiding out nearby just in case a fire fight broke out.

As soon as Kono was outside the colony the firing stopped and this only made Lucas madder, his father was still out there and now he had his second and third in command with him to help in his efforts to take the colony back, not to mention Kono, who was the wildcard in this situation.

**2149 Earth Unknown Location**

As the man light his cigar and watched as everyone in the city went on with their dull boring lives, his right hand man Kaini entered the office and said "Demetri has been taken care of sir. Victor killed him in Shanghai last night, we have some problems though. President Adams is becoming a liability in my opinion. We might have to get rid of him."

The man only said "President Adams knows his place, we got him what he wanted, we got into the White House after funding his 600 million dollar presidential campaign. Kaini, make sure Victor is paid well for killing Demetri."

Kaini nodded and left the room as his boss looked at a hologram of Terra Nova with a big smile on his face as he imagined what he knew in his mind would be the future.

**Terra Nova**

Kono and the others were soon at the encampment that Taylor's men had set up, Kono walked right over to Taylor and said "The Sixer's are going to begin fighting against the Phoenix Group in a matter or hours. your going to have to get your men back to Terra Nova before that happens. By working together with them you'll a better chance to retake the colony from these guys."

Taylor nodded in agreement before he said "You saved Wash from being killed. I wonder, do you still have feelings for her after so long?"

Kono angrily said "If I do then tell me, Commander what business is it of yours?"

Taylor answered "Alicia is a dear friend of mine, that makes it my business Kono. You left her after the argument we had in Atlanta a decade ago. After that you done some private security work, or so you claimed. I know what you did in reality before you joined the police. You think I wouldn't have kept tabs on you before I came here to Terra Nova. I'm curious though, tell me do the Shannon's know about what you did?"

Kono replied "They don't know. I did the exact thing that you wanted to do when that brutal war was over. I looked for those bastards who tortured me and killed those 300 innocent people and I gave them what they deserved, a very painful death."

With that Kono walked off before he said "When this whole thing is over and done with Taylor I assure you. You and I are going to finish this."

Both men that this issue would be resolved another time and that the next phase of this plan to stop the Phoenix Group, Lucas and whoever was pulling the strings behind this conspiracy.

Kono soon found himself walking around the encampment and thinking about many things. He started to wonder if he had done the right thing with what he did after the Somalian war was over and after he had adjusted to the betrayal of those who he thought were his friends.

1 killing in particular was on his mind right now.

**Flashback 2140 Earth Somalia**

Kono kept the silenced pistol aimed at Zalata's head who then said "You show up now for what Kono, your vengeance? Or is this is all merely an attempt to alleviate your guilt over what happened. Me and my men only killed those 300 people because of you. If you talked, they wouldn't have died. It wasn't me and the others who killed them in reality, it was you. You killed 300 innocent men, woman and children."

Kono said "You killed them, you watched them die after your men shot them, you used every torture method you could think of to try to make me talk. I didn't though and now your going to pay for what you did. Any last words?"

Zalata only said "Yes I do have some last words. You might kill me Kono, but we both know the truth, you are no better then me." With that Kono opened fire twice shooting Zalata through the head and Kono merely walked away without looking back.

**End of flashback**

Kono stopped remembering the past when he saw Alicia was standing in front of him, she then said 4 simple words, "We need to talk."

Author's notes well that's chapter 17 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	18. Chapter 18

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 18 Talks

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch and lastly Xpredatorx as they are nine of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Nine people have put this fic on their favourites and six people have it on their story alerts. So leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers. I apologise for the delay in uploading this chapter, I had severe writers block and I was ill recently. I hope that this chapter is worth the wait.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 18.

**Military encampment**

Kono didn't say anything for a few moments and while Alicia was waiting for him to say something, she couldn't help but think back to the first time she met Kono when she was only ten years old.

It had been in the apartment building her family shared with another family, from the moment she first met Kono, she felt a connection to him and he knew he felt the same, the friendship she had with him helped her through her grief after the death of her brother Fred.

Finally Alicia broke the silence by asking him one simple question, "Why Kono, why did you give them back Weaver to save me?"

Kono answered "I did it because despite everything that has happened Alicia. I couldn't bear to watch you die. If you died, I would lose apart of myself as well."

Alicia did not say anything before she finally said "Kono I'm going ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth. Do you still have feelings for me?"

Kono immediately replied "I do Alicia. I suppose they've always been there ever since the argument we had in Atlanta, I've just buried them for these last few years. What about you Alicia, do you feel the same about me?"

Alicia after some hesitation answered "I do, I still have feelings for you Kono. Despite all that's happened between us. However I think you'd agree we shouldn't do anything yet, not until all of this is taken care of."

Kono nodded in agreement and said "There is one I should tell you then. After the argument we had in Atlanta, I tried to get over what happened to me in Somalia. But no matter what I did though, I couldn't get faces of all those people that my torturers killed because of my silence. I thought that a way to stop it but it didn't work."

Curious Alicia asked "What didn't work Kono? What did you do."

Looking away from her Kono answered "I hunted down those who were responsible, I hurt them, I eventually killed them all in cold blood. One of them told me before he died that I was the one killed those people because of my silence and that because of what I was doing, I was no better then him. After that I couldn't sleep without having nightmares of all those people being killed again, only this time I was the one killing them. That's when I developed an addiction to sleeping pills. If it wasn't for Elizabeth helping me get off those pills, I'd certainly be dead right now."

Alicia sat in silence has her mind processed what she just learned, after thinking about it for a few moments she finally said "You done the right thing Kono."

Kono shook his head and Alica turned his head so he was staring right at her has she said "That bastard was wrong. You're a lot of things but you are not like them. Those people killed so many innocent people. They deserved what happened to them."

Neither of them said anything else after that and looked at the sky both thinking about many things at that moment.

**Earth 2149 Russia**

As the American strike team approached the military base a voice suddenly started to speak over the com and they recognised the voice. It was the voice of the person they were here to kill, renegade Russian general Boraf.

The general said "To all approaching forces, this is General Boraf the leader of the 7th Brigade. Do not attempt to approach this base, you are not our enemy, but if you attempt to intervene, we will kill you nonetheless!"

The leader of the strike team commander Samuel Taggart asked in response "Tell me then, if we are not your enemy, general then who is?"

Boraf answered "There are forces on this Earth, more powerful then nations. They push us about as they see fit, and they sacrifice us when it suits them. Men like us are nothing but pawns to them. They used me, they convinced me to violate my sacred oath and thousands of my troops paid the price and I'm not going to let them get away it!"

Taggart responded by saying "Boraf think about what your doing. If you launch those missiles, no matter where you target them, your going to kill millions of innocent people!"

Boraf said "I know. And I regret that, but these monsters must be stopped. I don't expect you to understand not now, but one day I assure you the world will know I was right to do this"

Taggart then said angrily "Damn it Boraf!, who are these people?"

Boraf replied "It doesn't matter. You cannot touch them. But I can and I will."

Taggart then said "We won't let you do this general, spare your men's lives and surrender peacefully."

Boraf merely said "There is no going back for us. We've accepted our fate, all we have left is this one final duty and will see it through to the end."

Another member of Taggart's strike team asked "Is he serious?"

Taggart answered "Yes. Now lets take this madman down."

With that the strike team launched their attack, determined to take Boraf alive if they could.

**Military encampment**

Unknown to either Kono or Alicia Taylor was listening to their conversation and while part of him didn't want to see Wash get hurt again, he knew from the past that Kono had loved her with all his heart.

Taylor then emerged from his hiding place and said "Kono. Before you say anything I have something I want to say to you."

Kono's response was a nod and he said "Go ahead and say what you want to say".

Taylor nodded in gratitude for the chance to talk and said "Kono. I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few days. I didn't understand where you were coming from with your attitude, but once I started to think about it. I realised something. I never should have listened to Philbrick, I should have lead a rescue op to find you. But I didn't, and because of that I am sorry. I know it might never make up for what happened but I'm sorry. All I want to know now is, can you forgive me Kono?"

Kono didn't say a word for several minutes after what Taylor said, finally he answered "I can't forgive you. Yet."

With that Taylor headed off to get some sleep has all of them knew that tomorrow would be the start of a new day and the beginning of the liberation of Terra Nova.

**Earth 2149 Russia**

The strike team started to go through all the files that were in base hoping it would help them find out where Boraf's remaining forces would go if the plan here failed.

Commander Taggart was look for anything that Boraf had on him that could be a clue. His second in command Lieutenant Lawrence suddenly said "What do you think he was referring to with these people he claimed used him like a pawn?".

Taggart's reply was short and to the point, "Hell if I know. If there really were people like this we'd take them just like we did Boraf. I don't care what he said, there people if they exist we'll find them wherever they are."

Lawrence said in response, "He was right though sir. You can't touch these people."

Before Taggart could say or do anything, Lawrence shot him at point blank range with a silenced pistol and contacted his superiors. Lawrence said 3 words, "Taggart is dead."

A distorted voice said "Excellent work. Collect all the data there and destroy the base with its self destruct, then get back here. We have a new assignment for you."

Authors notes well that's chapter 18 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	19. Chapter 19

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 19 battle plans

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz and lastly Xpredatorx as they are ten of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Nine people have put this fic on their favourites and six people have it on their story alerts. So leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly does not matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you, my readers.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 19.

**Military encampment**

The next morning, Kono woke up and saw that Jim and his family were already awake. He headed over to them and asked "You all get a good nights rest."

Elizabeth replied "Yes we all were able to sleep very peacefully for once without those mercs around."

Jim then said "Taylor wants to talk to us as soon as possible revolving our plan to retake the colony."

Kono said "If I know Taylor it'll be a good plan, with the Sixer's helping us we can take the Phoenix Group by surprise and hopefully take them all out."

All of them then had some breakfast and they knew that what happened today would greatly affect the future of Terra Nova.

**2149 Earth Washington DC**

President Maxwell Adams stood on the podium as he waited for reporters to ask him questions concerning his decision to have the military be called into deal with the violent riots which were going on in half the country and it was too much for the police to handle without help from the army.

President Adams however honestly didn't care what the reporters and the public thought of this response to the violent riots, It was necessary to ensure the survival of the world. Sometimes sacrifices had to made for the greater good.

That was something that most people didn't understand. President Adams however understood it, and he was ready to do whatever he needed to do to ensure that the world was still around after his last term has president was up. The last thing he wanted was to known in history as the last President of the United States.

If he succeeded in doing that his conscience would rest easy.

With that President Adams focused on the press conference and answered the first question he was asked truthfully that having the army deal with the rioters was the right course of action.

**Terra Nova**

Weaver watched as the convoy arrived and rushed down the stairs to greet them hoping that they had some good news for him, as that was something he really needed at the moment.

He saw Lucas heading towards them and asked the soldiers, "So did you find anything in the Badlands?"

The soldier replied "We did find something there."

As Weaver and Lucas were shown what they found they knew what they found was shocking but it would make their employers happy. Soon this would be sent back to 2149 along with the Meteoritic Ore that they could get through the Terminus.

After that Weaver knew he would be a very, very rich man. A good reward given all the suffering he had gone through so far since arriving in Terra Nova.

**Earth 2149 Unknown Location**

Kaini entered the office followed by Lawrence and listened as his boss said "Lawrence, the new assignment we have for you is to head security to Hope Plaza. We just got word from Weaver that the first of the supplies from Terra Nova will be back here very soon. I want you there to make sure nothing can go wrong. After we have the supplies and they are secure, you are going to lead our second wave to Terra Nova and wipe out everyone who tries to get in our way. Is that understood?"

Lawrence nodded and left the room followed by Kaini. Meanwhile the man opened a com to Victor and said "When Weaver comes back, make him suffer and if Lucas returns as well, bring here alive and unharmed. He's earned a reward for his hard work."

Victor replied "Yes sir".

With that the man ended the call and continued to smoke his cigar and looked at the city below him.

**Military encampment**

By midday Kono and Jim met up with Taylor and Wash to discuss their next move. Taylor then said "I want suggestions on what we should do. We can't just attack them at the colony. Civilians will be caught in the crossfire. So ideas?"

Kono said "We know where they Phoenix Group will put the terminus when its fixed, we could wait for them and ambush them when they show up. No doubt Lucas and Weaver will be there as well, that'll give us the perfect time to take them out."

Jim then said "Malcolm has a com so he'll let us know when the Terminus is repaired. That way we get the advantage. I can bet Mira and Sixer's can take care of the mercs who stay behind at Terra Nova. Last thing they'll expect is a betrayal at this point."

Everyone was in complete agreement and decided to go with this plan, after all it was better than the alternative. Taylor suddenly "we'll ambush the mercs sent to look for us. That way there'll be a few less of them to worry about. Kono, this plan you have to go back to 2149 with Wash. Are you sure you can pull it off?"

Kono answered "It's the best plan we have. You know we'll do our best, at the very least we can do some damage to these people in their own backyard for a change."

Suddenly Jim got a com message from Malcolm, it said that the Terminus was fully repaired and a convoy of Phoenix Group mercs would be moving out with several containers all full of goods to back home in a matter of hours.

He then got another message from Mira saying the Sixers were ready to attack the Phoenix Group as soon as the convoy left Terra Nova. Everyone now knew that either victory or defeat in this conflict would be decided very shortly.

Kono and Jim went to load up their weapons and as they did Kono said to Jim "If I don't make it back here Jimmyboy, do me a favour. Take care of your family."

Jim replied "You know I will Kono no problem. Just do me a favour, get back here safe alright and in one piece. You don't want to go back to 2149 and drag your ass back here do you now?"

Both men laughed at the joke and said nothing else at all, after all nothing needed to be said. When it comes to brothers, either by blood or by bond, nothing much needed to be said.

Authors notes well that's chapter 19 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	20. Chapter 20

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 20 orders and irony

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz and lastly Xpredatorx as they are ten of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Nine people have put this fic on their favourites and six people have it on their story alerts. So leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers. I apologise for the delay in uploading this chapter, I had severe writers block and was with my college work. I hope that this chapter is well worth the wait.

I also want to wish all of my readers a happy, safe Halloween tomorrow.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 20.

**Terra Nova**

The convoy was ready to move out and when they made sure all the containers were secure, Zooberg said "Men, lets get ready to move."

As the men got in the vehicles Weaver got into a rover and muttered to himself "About fucking time.", just before they moved out Lucas got into one of the trucks, accompanied by his 'sister' Skye.

With that the convoy left Terra Nova and when Mira was confident they were far enough away she whispered to Carter, "Tell the others to get ready, we'll attack these mercs as soon as we get the word from Taylor."

Carter then said "Ironic isn't it? We spent so long trying to rid of Taylor and now we're working together."

Mira didn't say anything but carter was right the irony of this situation wasn't lost on her. She just hoped Kono could do what he promised to do and her daughter back here safe along with all the others here employers were keeping as collateral to keep the Sixer's in line.

If Kono failed then she'd didn't know what would and Mira she would never have to find out.

**Military encampment**

Taylor reloaded his pistol as he saw Washington fiddling with something in her left hand. Taylor then asked "What's that you got there Wash?"

Washington opened her hand and showed him what it was, it was an engagement ring, an engagement ring that Taylor recognised, it the same ring Kono gave her when he proposed to her so long ago.

Taylor is disbelief said "You kept it all these years. You told me you got rid of it after the argument in Atlanta?"

Wash replied "I kept and Kono's as well. That I keep close to my heart. I tried to get rid of them many times before coming here, but I couldn't. Now I know why. I still loved him even after all that happened between us. Now we can reconnect and live the lives we were meant to live, ten years later than planned."

Taylor smiled and said "You both remind me of myself and Ayani. Part of me is envious of you Wash, you've got a second chance with Kono. As a result I order you not to let anything get between the two of you, even me. Is that clear lieutenant?"

Alicia smiled and answered "Yes sir."

Taylor then got a communication from Mira, the convoy was on the move and phase one of their plan was about to begin. He just hoped to God that this plan worked.

If not he shuddered to think about the future of Terra Nova, and all those there.

**Earth 2149 private train station**

Lawrence and Victor stood on the platform and waited for their train to arrive which would take them to Hope Plaza, where in a few short hours, the first shipment of goods would arrive from Terra Nova.

Lawrence knew it was better to not attempt to start a conversation with a man who he knew from his time working for his employers, was a cold blooded killer.

But he did know that Victor was good at what he did, on a mission like this that's what you needed, the experts.

As the train arrived both men boarded it and saw that their men were already on board waiting for them, blended in with the civilians.

Victor then took out his rosary beads and started to pray for the success of the mission, no one minded of course. All of the strike team knew that every little bit helped.

**Terra Nova an hour later**

Taylor looked at the monitor of his Plex and saw that the last container which Lucas was bringing to the Terminus was just a few kilometres away from the strike team and immediately contacted Kono.

Taylor said "Kono, the truck is coming towards you, are you, Shannon and Wash ready over there?"

Kono answered "I'm ready, one shot and that vehicle is disabled till we repair it."

Mira then came on the com and said "Taylor we've begun the attack. Make sure the mercs near the Terminus don't send any back up here. Last thing we need is more of them shooting at us."

Taylor replied "We'll do what we can Mira. Hopefully we can keep enough of them away.

With that Taylor and several best shooters who were observing the Phoenix Group soldiers at the Terminus picked their targets and waited for the last container to arrive and once that and the others went through to Hope Plaza. They would attack.

Kono kept his rifle aimed at the truck as it emerged from the nearby bush and fired one shot, disabling the engine. Once that was done he Jim and Alicia went to the truck and dragged out Lucas Taylor.

Kono then said "Hello Lucas. Bet this wasn't what you had planned for today was it?"

Lucas answered "I don't get it Kono. You hate my father, it would have been ideal for you to help me. Why aren't you?"

Kono replied "Simple. Your father gave me the apology I've wanted for the last decade and that will help me one day forgive him. You your bitter because he done what any father would have done. What he should have done. If your father sacrificed you to save Ayani. Most likely she'd be here trying to get revenge on your father. Think about that while you dream."

The next thing Lucas saw was Kono's fist before he was knocked out cold.

Alicia then contacted Taylor and told him that the first part of their plan was a success. Hopefully the rest of the plan would go just as smoothly.

Authors notes well that's chapter 20 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	21. Chapter 21

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 21 Return to Hope Plaza

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by HLPS formerly known as Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz and lastly Xpredatorx as they are ten of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Nine people have put this fic on their favourites and six people have it on their story alerts. So leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

I wish all of readers a Merry Christmas and a happy new year this year.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 21.

**Terra Nova**

As soon as Lucas was properly restrained Skye got into the drivers seat and headed off for Taylor's encampment while Jim and Reynolds in their Phoenix Group disguises got the truck started.

Meanwhile Kono and Alicia did a final check and made sure they had everything they needed before they got into the container.

With that the truck was off heading to the Terminus and Kono said "Lets hope this plan will work. If it doesn't we'll be stuck in 2169 for the rest of our lives."

Alicia merely said "There are worse places to end up."

Kono nodded in agreement and Alicia then said "I have something of yours Kono. I think its time that I gave it back to you."

She handed Kono back his engagement ring that he threw away after the argument they had in Atlanta a decade ago. Kono put the ring in his pocket and said "Thank you Alicia."

Neither of them said another word to each other as the truck continued on its journey to Terminus and from there hopefully, Hope Plaza.

**2149 Earth Washington DC**

President Maxwell Adams sat at his desk in the oval office and poured himself a glass of vodka as he got the call he was waiting for, his orders from the people who put him in the chair, he was sitting in at that very moment.

As he waited for the call, the President thought back how he got wrapped up in all of this to begin with.

**Flashback Earth Chicago 2142**

Senator Maxwell Adams sat at his desk and smiled when he got the message telling him that the crime rate in the state had dropped overall by 7.5%. Sadly though drugs trafficking was still on the rise. This gave the senator an idea of what to do to ensure his re-election as senator next year, pledge to increase police numbers.

Suddenly the doors in front of him opened and a man in suit walked in with a briefcase in hand. Adams said "Who are you and what makes you think you can barge in here like this. Do you have an idea just who I am?"

The man sat down and said "I know who you are senator Adams, and don't bother calling security. Your guards have been incapacitated while we talk, now my name is Weaver and I represent a group of people who are very interested in your political career. We can ensure you become President in the next election."

Adams with scepticism in his voice said "How do I know you can do this? Besides I know from experience that this wouldn't be done out of the kindness of these peoples hearts. What do they want in return for helping me become the President of the United States?"

Weaver replied 2Nothing for now you do your job and at the right someone will present themselves to you. Here is a gift of our appreciation for you making the right choice President Adams. Goodbye."

With that Weaver left and as soon as he was gone Adams opened the briefcase and saw that there was at least several million dollars in cash inside.

**End of flashback**

Despite making an agreement with these people and working with them, the president had been doing all he could to find these people and get rid of them.

All of his efforts though ended in complete and utter failure, time and time and he now had a single choice work with then, or die. Unknown to them he had something to use as a final payback if they betrayed, a nuclear bomb was under Hope Plaza and the President had the trigger in his possession.

He prayed to God that it wouldn't have to be used. If it was, it could very well be the final nail in Earths coffin.

**Terra Nova**

Commander Taylor and the rest of his strike team observed the Phoenix Group as they were making sure all the meteoritic iron they collected was ready to be sent back to the people who employed them to do the dirty work.

Taylor then got confirmation from Mira that the Sixers had taken Terra Nova and the commanders surprise most of the merc's had surrenders once the towers were and their vehicles neutralised.

All that was left now were the forces here at the Terminus and they were dealt with.

Just then he saw Malcolm step away from the Terminus and inform the soldiers that the Terminus was fixed and saw the last truck approach the them.

Everything so far was going according to plan, he just hoped it stayed that way. It if didn't then everything else could go wrong as well and the fight to retake Terra Nova and get of the Phoenix Group would get a whole lot tougher.

Fortunately for him though, the truck passed inspection and as the Terminus activated all of the containers were sent back to 2149 and from there it would be up to Kono and Wash to stop these employers of Lucas, the Mercs and the Sixers whoever they were.

He had every confidence that they would succeed, but if they didn't come back within a year, Taylor swore he'd go back to 2149 himself to get them back safe, even if he had to do it alone. After what happened to both Kono and Wash, he owed them that much at least.

**Hope Plaza**

Weaver smiled as soon as he saw that he was back in 2149 and not at Terra Nova. His smile was soon gone as he saw a familiar man with a sword strapped to his back was with some of his employers and knew what he had to do now. Bluff his way out of trouble.

He Immediately walked over to them and said "Gentlemen, as you can see I have delivered what I promised to deliver, 4 containers of Meteoritic Iron. Back in Terra Nova there's an entire continent of the stuff waiting to be sent here. I would have got it here sooner, but Taylor and his men put up a fight. Its nothing we can't handle."

Before Weaver could say anything else Victor took out his sword and in quick motion decapitated Weaver. Victor then made the sign of the cross and said to the members of the Council there with him, "Meteoric Iron, enough here for the construction of several domes. Weaver was right there's a lot more at Terra Nova and with it we can spare this world from dying for the next century."

The council members motioned for the nearby guards to open the nearest crate and as Kono and Alicia got ready for a fight, they both knew this was just the beginning. From here it would be a whole lot harder.

Authors notes well that's chapter 21 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	22. Chapter 22

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 22 Firefights

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale. And just so you all know this chapter will be a flashback chapter.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz and lastly Xpredatorx as they are ten of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Nine people have put this fic on their favourites and six people have it on their story alerts. So leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Lastly I apologize for the delay in uploading this chapter as I had writers block, a lot of college work to do and I broke my elbow bone and had to have surgery on it recently.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 22.

**Hope Plaza**

The guards opened the container and immediately Kono and Alicia opened fire.

They then got out of the container and got behind cover before the guards could open fire. 1 man then said "Don't do anything. Detective Kono Lao, Lieutenant Alicia Washington. I know you both can hear me. My name is Reginald Stephens. We don't have to fight, if you put down your weapons I'm sure we can come to an agreement. What is it you want, money? We can give you anything you want. A billion dollars, your own country."

The answer Reginald got was gunfire. Victor took out his pistols and said "I looked up on you Washington, we had a feeling you or Taylor might come back here one day to take us on. Your trained in hand to hand combat as well as I am. You as well Detective Lao, your special forces trained and skilled as I am with a sword. I've killed a lot of people in my life and never really mourn their deaths. When I kill you both it'll up close and personal."

The guards started to search for Kono and Alicia and as the Council members were escorted to safety, Victor said to Lawrence "Stay here. If they are not dead by the time I get back, you will be I swear it."

Lawrence nodded and joined the search teams already looking for the intruders.

**Terra Nova**

As soon as the terminus shut down the strike team attacked and with the element of surprise on their side most of the enemy were killed in the first volley.

The ones that survived were killed in the fire fight that followed. Now Taylor was back in Terra Nova and looked at all the devastation caused by the Phoenix Group and Lucas.

He still couldn't believe that Mira and the Sixers helped them defeat the merc's but he knew that Kono had to keep his end of the deal otherwise fighting would once again break out between the Sixers and Taylor's security forces.

**Hope Plaza**

Lawrence went on the radio and said "All teams check in. Any sign of the intruders yet?"

As all the teams checked in and reported no sign of Kono Lao or Lieutenant Alicia Washington. Lawrence ordered them to keep looking and knew they were somewhere in Hope Plaza it was only a matter of time till they were found and killed.

Sadly for one research team their targets were right behind them and as soon as the moment was right Kono and Alicia ambushed them and took them out.

They got extra ammo off the dead soldiers and moved on to the reactors that powered the facility, once they got there all they had to do was set them to overload and the threat of anymore attacks on Terra Nova would be gone for good.

Kono just hoped his suspicions were right, if they weren't he and Alicia were going to be stuck in the future for the rest of lives, however brief that would be here.

Just as they were about to enter the main reactor room, Kono and Alicia heard a voice say "I had a feeling this would be your plan, Good to see I was right. Now I could kill you both. But I like to listen to the good book, do onto others as you would have them do onto you. So I give you both a final chance, join us in our mission and all will be forgiven. Otherwise you can fight and you'll both die while I do what I do. Which will it be?"

Kono replied "Easy this." He immediately shot Victor twice in the chest, but the assassin got right back up and said "I'm wearing a bullet-proof vest detective Lao. I'm not stupid."

Suddenly Lawrence and his search team arrived on the scene and Victor said to them "Kill them both now, then bury them in a grave somewhere. Lawrence. Remember what I told you?"

Lawrence nodded and Victor stabbed him in the heart with a dagger. Victor then headed off as his men aimed at Kono and Alicia.

Before they could open fire Kono threw a smoke grenade on the floor and when it went off Alicia opened the door and they ran shutting it before any of the soldiers could open fire.

They immediately set the reactors to overload and trigger the explosion to destroy Hope Plaza. It was going to happen in 10 minutes, as soon as the reactors were set alarms were going off throughout the facility.

When Victor and his men heard it he yelled out "Everyone evacuate at once!"

Victor knew his superiors would be unhappy about this but he also knew that Kono Lao and Alicia Washington would get out of here alive and he'd have a chance to correct his mistake. All he had to do was wait for the right moment like he always had.

After five minutes of waiting Kono and Alicia left the room and soon were out of Hope Plaza just before it was completely destroyed. But they both knew that from here on, their mission was going to be a lot harder to do.

**Unknown location Earth 2149**

The man sat in his office as he listen to the teams who were near what remained of Hope Plaza on the radio. "Sir this is search team Delta, we completed the search, there's nothing left. I repeat Hope Plaza has been completely destroyed. Portal two is a total loss."

The man replied "Pity recall all our teams and return to base. Our other site will have to pick up where we left off. Get the police to start looking for Kono Lao and Alicia Washington. I want them alive or dead as soon as possible,"

The operative answered "Acknowledged sir."

Authors notes well that's chapter 22 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	23. Chapter 23

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 23 Resources

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz and lastly Xpredatorx as they are ten of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Eleven people have put this fic on their favorites and seven people have it on their story alerts.

So please leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 23.

**Washington DC 2149**

President Maxwell Adams stood before the reporters as they were all asking the same question, what happened to Hope Plaza, and more importantly who was responsible for it.

The President said "The explosion at Hope Plaza was caused by people who are enemies of all of humanity. It was caused by two people who went to Terra Nova and found a way back. They did it as everyone who went to Terra Nova has become selfish. They didn't want anyone else to come here as they want all of the free space in the past for themselves. They are greedy and would rather see all of us die by the pollution then share the clean air with all of us. The people who did this are former police detective Kono Lao and US Army Lieutenant Alicia Washington. I am offering a 10 billion dollar reward for their capture alive, not dead."

A reporter then said "If a way was found to make the portal go both ways. Is there a chance we could find a second portal here on Earth after all. It isn't a natural phenomena. We caused it once, we could surely do it again?"

President Adams answered "Our greatest scientific minds are scouring the planet right now looking for a place where we might find a second portal that will be the salvation for all of mankind. And we will get revenge on those in Terra Nova who tried to leave us here to die. That is all I have to at this time folks. God bless America."

With that President Adams headed back to the Oval Office where a man was sitting behind his desk smoking a cigar as Adams stood before him and said "I gave the speech just as you instructed. Now what?"

The man blew out cigar smoke and replied "We go after Lieutenant Washington and Detective Lao. That bounty will help and the police are already doing a global manhunt for them. Its only a matter of time till they are caught and executed for what they did, after a quick trial of course right Mr President?"

President Adams nodded and the man stood up and walked out of the room.

**Chicago 2149**

Kono kept his hood over his head as he and Alicia entered the apartment complex. Alicia then asked "You sure this guy still lives here Kono? What if he's dead. You said it yourself people in his line of work don't last long?"

Kono replied "This is guy is a snake in the grass. He's alive." They soon arrived at the apartment they were looking for and took out their pistols as Kono kicked in the door and loudly said "Hands where I can see them Vareuz. Try anything funny and I'll blow your head off."

In shock the man put his hands up and said "Lao what the fuck are you doing here. You can't arrest me. Your all over the news man. Public enemy number one for destroying Hope Plaza."

Kono merely said "I'm not to arrest you Vareuz. I want your money right now every last bit of it you made selling drugs to children. If not then there'll be one less drug dealer in this dying world."

Before Vareuz did anything one of his men entered the apartment with a shotgun only to be quickly shot dead by Alicia as she said "Put your money in the bag or die. Your choice."

Vareuz did as he was told and asked Kono "Who's she Lao. Your partner in crime?"

Kono answered "Another good Samaritan now shut up and hurry up."

Once all of the money was in a black bag Kono grabbed a nearby bag on Cocaine and opened it up as he told Alicia to hold Vareuz down on the ground. Kono then forced Vareuz to open his mouth and swallow the Cocaine knowing it was just what scum like Vareuz deserved and it would also make sure he wouldn't be able to tell anyone that he was them there.

Once that was done the two of them left the apartment with the money they needed and headed off to the one person Kono knew would help them out.

**Terra Nova Brig**

Jim and Commander Taylor stood in front of the cell and looked on as its occupant finally woke up. Lucas groaned and muttered to himself "That Lao guy has a hell of left hook." before he realised just where he was and who was standing in the room with him.

Lucas scoffed and said "What do you want dad?"

Taylor answered "I want to all about your employers. Who are these people and how did they get you to work for them?"

Lucas said "You cant touch these people dad. They've been around for a very long time, longer than you could imagine and they go by many different names from different eras in history. This is all part of their plan. Don't you think it was odd how much pollution we kept spilling out into the atmosphere where the planet first started to die, even now we still pollute the Earth. Even in the domes. The reason why is because these people demand it. They run anywhere that matters. Washington, Moscow and all the other majors countries back in 2149. They're the ones who are going to get me out of here in one piece and see you dead at their feet."

Taylor only said "We'll see about that. I'll talk to you later Lucas count on that."

With that Taylor and Jim left and Lucas merely sat in his cell knowing that sooner or later he would be free.

**Unknown Location 2149**

Victor looked through the data files on Kono Lao and Alicia Washington and was looking for anything that could be used a weakness. With Kono he found nothing, an only child who's parents were dead. The people who at that point who could be used to get Kono out into the open were at Terra Nova.

As he looked through Alicia Washington's file he finally found something he could use, Alicia Washington's younger brother Fred was murdered in 2136 by the serial killer Dr Keizo Heiter.

Victor now had something he could use. All he had to do was tell his superiors about this and get Dr Keizo Heiter out of prison and use him as bait.

Authors notes well that's chapter 23 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	24. Chapter 24

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 24 Bargains and trust

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz and lastly Xpredatorx as they are ten of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Eleven people have put this fic on their favourites and seven people have it on their story alerts.

So please leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 24.

**Maximum security prison 2149**

Dr Keizo Heiter sat in the mess hall and looked around at the empty room aside from him and suddenly the door across from him opened and a man in a business suit walked into the room and sat down across from the serial killer.

The man merely said "Dr Heiter. My name is Isaacs, my employers have a proposal for you. How would you like to be out of this prison right now?"

Dr Heiter leaned back in his chair and laughed before he said "How are you going to get me out of here. I killed over 200 people before I was finally caught. The government isn't going to let me go. I'm an example to them, of what happens to what they see as monsters. I see myself as a civil servant getting rid of those who are unworthy to live in this world. That's they don't understand. Sometimes to save some lives, others must be extinguished."

Isaacs said "All governments have a weakness. The weakness of the current government is money. My employers have lots of money, we want you to do something for us. You remember the boy you killed, Fred Washington. His older sister is causing a few problems for my employers. We want to draw her out and allow us to get rid of her. After that you can do as you please as a free man once again. Now do you accept the offer of freedom. Or do you want to die in here like an obedient animal?"

Heiter was silent for a few minutes before he asked "What do you need me to do exactly in exchange for my early release?"

Isaacs answered "I believe your acquainted with Alicia Washington are you not?"

Heiter nodded and motioned for Isaacs to go on.

**Chicago** **2149**

Kono and Alicia stood in front of the door as Kono knocked and a man said "Be right there." The door was then opened and the man looked at Kono in shock as Kono said "Hello Samuels. Its been a while, may we come in."

Samuels merely said "Please come in." As soon as they were inside Samuels locked the door and angrily said "What the hell are you doing here Kono. Your all over the news, I've been questioned twice by the Chicago police and the FBI about you. There is a 10 billion reward for info that leads to your capture, if you are caught here I'll be arrested as an accomplice and my life will be over. Why did you come here?"

Kono answered "We need a place to lay low for the night that's all Samuels. We'll be gone by nightfall I swear it. We are here to make sure that Jim and his family plus everyone else in Terra Nova aren't killed by mercs who work for people here in 2149. We're here to stop them in their tracks. You're the only person here I can trust in this city to help us. So can we stay or do we take our chances in a motel somewhere?"

Samuels was silent before he finally said "You can stay for the night. But please leave by morning."

Kono nodded and introduced Samuels to Alicia and vice versa before Samuels ordered takeout for them. After that Kono told Samuels everything about what was going on.

**Unknown Location**

The man sat in his chair as he looked out the window when Kaini entered the room and said "Isaacs got Dr Heiter to agree to work with us. We are arranging his release from prison, he'll be got out during a prison riot, the official story will be that he died and his body incarnated in a fire it'll make DNA testing impossible when in reality a pasty will die in his place. His family will be compensated for his sacrifice of course."

The man stood up and walked over to a nearby wall with several TV screens on them showing different events from all over the world, the man then said "Your appointment to FEMA will be confirmed by the end of the week. I already discussed this with President Adams. He was most agreeable when I told him if he did then we'd make sure that when we unleash Pergius that he'd get one of the inoculations against it."

Kaini then said "I'm more concerned about the riots we caused about the new Domes. They're getting to the point where we won't be able to control them."

The man said "Why control it. Let the bodies pile up in the streets when the army deals with them and their deaths will serve as a warning to the rest of the population."

Kaini said "But I am more concerned about Detective Lao and Lieutenant Washington. If they aren't dead soon, they could expose us."

The man said "Dr Heiter will deal with they. Make sure Victor knows to kill the Doctor afterwards."

Kaini nodded and the man said "We've had to endure much, you and I, but soon there will be order again. A new age. Thomas Aquinas spoke of the mythical city on the hill. Soon that city will be a reality and we will be crowned its kings. Or, better than kings... Gods!"

Authors notes well that's chapter 24 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	25. Chapter 25

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 25 The employers revealed

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz and lastly Xpredatorx as they are ten of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Eleven people have put this fic on their favourites and seven people have it on their story alerts.

So please leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 25.

**Washington DC 2149**

US president Maxwell Adams looked at the latest estimates from the damage caused by the riots that were going on and what it would do if the riots got any worse.

The President then said "Are you sure that the only alternate is to send in the army. That could send the message to our enemies that the American President doesn't have control of his own country and needs the army to crush any and all protests against him? Do you really think I want to be remembered as the President who oversaw a massacre?"

General Douglas Graham said "If we don't have the army step in right now. The Domes could be destroyed in the chaos. If that happens thousands could die. Its simple math either hundreds of angry pissed off people die or thousands of innocent people die in their place. This could also bring this nation another step closer to the abyss we are already dangerously close to. Sir allow us to do what we need to do to defend this country."

President Adams nodded and said "Very well. Arrange a press conference. I'm declaring martial law across the entire US as of midnight tonight."

With that the others left the room leaving the President alone with his thoughts and a bottle of scotch.

**Terra Nova**

Commander Taylor sat across from Mira and said "Lucas told me a bit about the people who hired him. Was Weaver the only person you met with in 2149 about this whole thing?"

Mira nodded and Taylor muttered to himself "Who are these people."

Mira replied "I don't know but I do know this. They are people who won't stop until they get what they want. Right now they want Terra Nova."

Taylor then asked the question he had asked himself ever since learned of these people "Why?"

Mira didn't offer an answer nor did he expect her to, he just hoped Kono and Wash could stop these people and find out why they were doing this.

**Chicago 2149**

Kono stayed up late and was on the internet looking up information on General Philbrick and everyone he ever came in contact with hoping to find some trace to him and that snake Weaver or even Lucas or the people in charge of this conspiracy. So far he was having no luck.

Samuels walked up to him and said "You said the killings you were looking into in New York were linked to this, there were a few similar cases in Chicago. I could get the autopsy reports on them, maybe that can help you out in finding these people."

Kono nodded and said "That could help. Thanks Samuels."

Kono then saw breaking news pop up saying that a prison riot took place at the maximum security prison where serial killer Dr Keizo Heiter was being held and that he apparently died in a fire that was started by the rioting inmates, but when he read that some prisoners escaped, he knew something wasn't right.

This latest news was now another piece of the puzzle to solve, from what Kono could tell whoever the employers were they had been planning this for a long time, had an endless amount of money to get the Phoenix Group, their equipment and to manipulate the Terra Nova lottery along with whatever they've done to do this plan and now they had a infamous serial killer involved in their plan with the riot supposedly being a cover for his escape.

This only made Kono more aware that he and Alicia had to get in contact with General Shang, with his help they'd be able to find out just who was involved in this conspiracy and stop them, though Kono already had a gut feeling that the President of the United States Maxwell Adams was involved, how else did a US Senator suspected of being involved in the drugs trade become the President.

Kono then saw the news that the public opinion was in favor of a full scale military attack on Terra Nova and that made Kono all the more aware that this mission was on a timetable and that the clock was running out fast.

**Unknown location**

Kaini entered the office and said "The other members of the Council are online and ready to begin the meeting sir."

The man blew cigar smoke out of his mouth and said "Set it up."

Without another word the TV screens disappeared and were replaced with images of several faces all silhouetted making it impossible to tell who they were.

The man said "Ladies and gentlemen. I have good news, public opinion is 60 percent in favour of a military invasion of Terra Nova as retaliation for terrorist the attack on Hope Plaza. President Adams will get the senate to pass the bill authorizing him to send the troops there through the soon to be discovered second portal in Dallas Texas."

One of the council members said "That's all well and good bit your forgetting about Alicia Washington and Kono Lao. They are still out there."

The man merely said "That's being handled. They will soon be dead."

Another member of the council interrupted and said "You are handling it in a very bad way. You got a world famous serial killer out of jail to handle this problem. We could go another way, capture them and get them to help us take over Terra Nova."

The man said "That won't work neither of them will betray Terra Nova no matter the price."

The council member retorted "But would they do it to save the other from death at our hands?"

Kaini suddenly said "That won't work either. Kono was a victim of brutal torture during the Somalia War who never talked despite 91 days of interrogation. Death is the only way to deal with them."

One of the council members then said "I'm more concerned about Pergius. How long until its ready for deployment?"

The man answered "Soon. Final preparations are being made and the inoculations are being distributed. I trust you all got yours. Once its distributed and the invasion force wipe out everyone at Terra Nova. We will begin the final phase of the plan we have been implementing on Earth for the last few centuries and then I swear it. The Illuminati will be a force to be reckoned with."

With that the meeting ended and the man smoked his cigar as he thought of the future that would soon be a reality.

Authors notes well that's chapter 25 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	26. Chapter 26

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 26 generals and plans

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon and lastly Xpredatorx as they are elevem of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Ten people have put this fic on their favourite stories list and seven people have it on their story alerts.

So please leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 26.

**2149 Chicago**

Alicia watched the morning news as Kono was looking over police reports over the murders that took place in Chicago that were linked with the cases he was looking into when he was in New York.

The news reporter said "President Maxwell Adams declared Martial Law late last night the army was called in to deal with the violent riots that have going on all over the country. So far 567 protesters have been killed in clashes with the army with another 2000 were wounded with another 4000 in jail. President Adams defended the martial law has a rightful response to the riots and the chaos they threaten to unleash on the United States."

As footage of the army opening fire on the protestors was shown it only made Alicia more determined to succeed and stop these people and as Kono heard the news report he now had a prime suspect for someone who was involved in this conspiracy, the President of the United States,

An hour later they left Samuels house and took a train to Washington DC to meet with General Shang, with his help they would be able to get into the White House and confront President Adams about the conspiracy.

**Unknown Location**

Victor was barley able to hide his disgust as Dr Keizo Heiter got out of the car and walked over to him with a smile on his face.

Victor had heard of the serial killer, the whole world had, he was a psychologist who had killed over 200 people before the police finally caught him and that was only after Heiter killed several of his own patients in the days prior to his arrest.

Dr Heiter said "Your Victor right. I was told that I have to report to you to be given my assignment. So what do you want me to do exactly?"

Victor answered "We need you to do what you do best doctor. That'll draw the people we are looking for out of hiding to find you. When that happens we'll kill them and you'll get your reward."

With that Heiter smiled again and said "I'll get right on that then, Good day Victor, I have some work to do."

As Heiter walked off Victor looked forward to when he'd able to get rid of Heiter personally. Until then he'd work with Heiter as the doctor would led Victor to the people he was after.

He just prayed to God that all he was doing was going to make the world a better place to live for everyone, if not then his soul be damned.

**Terra Nova**

Jim entered the brig and Lucas didn't acknowledge him at first but when he saw that the sheriff of Terra Nova had deactivated the cameras and all recording devices.

Lucas smirked and said "I take it Mira told you about the threat I made against your family?"

When he got no answer he saw that Jim had his hands wrapped in towels and knew what was going to happen. Lucas just said "Does my father know that you're here to beat information out of me sheriff?"

Jim nodded and opened the cell door and went in swinging knocking Lucas down to the ground with one punch before he threw another punch and another determined to get answers of Lucas with the only option that had the best chance of working, beating it out of him.

**Washington DC US senate**

President Maxwell Adams stood before the senate and said "This issue you are about to vote on will determine the fate of billions of lives not just those of us here now. But the next generation of Americans as well. In the year 2100 the American government had a difficult choice to make either allow the last oil supplies to be taken by the EU and their deal with Venezuela or take what we needed to survive. What followed was World War 3 and we survived while Europe became a continent of chaos and disorder. Again we face that same choice with this vote. Do we die here on a dying world or do we go to Terra Nova where salvation is waiting for us. For this is the hour where either The United States of America falls. Or AMERICA RISES!"

In unison every single member of the senate shouted "America Rises!"

President Adams extended his arms to the heavens and shouted out "America Rises!"

The vote soon followed and was unanimous and President Maxwell Adams had the approval of the US Government to launch a full scale military invasion of Terra Nova as soon as a another portal was found and that the invasion force were to leave no survivors except for Commander Nathaniel who would be put on trial for his crimes against humanity.

When they got the word the leadership of The Illuminati celebrated another step towards the completion of their mission was taken and it wouldn't be long till the end.

They then gave the order that it was time for the portal in Dallas Texas to be 'found'.

Meanwhile in another part of Washington Kono and Alicia were just outside the house of retired US Army general Richard Shang and when they knocked on the door they didn't get an answer so Kono kicked in the door as he and Alicia entered the house with their guns drawn just as general Shang emerged from the kitchen with his gun drawn on both of them.

The general then said "Well now what are the two most wanted people in the entire world doing here in the home of their old commanding officer?"

Authors notes well that's chapter 26 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	27. Chapter 27

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 27 Plans and allies

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon and lastly Xpredatorx as they are elevem of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Eleven people have put this fic on their favourites and seven people have it on their story alerts.

So please leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 27.

**Washington DC 2149**

Kono and Alicia dropped their weapons as Alicia said "General we are here because we need your help, Commander Taylor needs your help so does everyone at Terra Nova."

Curious the retired general lowered his gun and said "What help do they need from me exactly?"

Kono answered "There is a conspiracy involving Terra Nova a group of powerful people want to strip the place clean for resources so they can become very rich and maybe even seize power here. We suspect it goes as high as President Adams."

General Shang merely said "I wish I could say I was surprised to hear that the President was corrupt but I'm not. How can I help take him down?"

Kono said "Get us into the White House and we'll get President Adams to tell us all knows about this conspiracy and who in it."

Shang nodded his head and said "I know the Secretary of State Sarah Davis personally. She can help us get inside without any trouble."

With that Shang called the Secretary of State on the phone as she was arriving in Washington from a holiday in Japan.

**Private transport plane over Washington**

Sarah Davis was reading the speech she was to give in support of President Adams declaring martial law when her head of security told her she had an incoming call from Richard Shang.

She picked up the phone and said "Richard good to hear from you. Is this about the planned invasion of Terra Nova?"

Shang answered "Yes, is this a secure line?"

Sarah replied "Very secure."

Shang said "President Adams is involved in a conspiracy to murder everyone in Terra Nova. Hope Plaza was destroyed after the Phoenix Group went to Terra Nova to conquer it on President Adams orders on behalf of the people he's working for. We need to meet in person can you reroute to the private runway a few miles from DC."

Sarah said "Yes. I'll see you soon."

Sarah then called out to her head of security and told him to inform the pilot of the flight change and to keep it off the manifest.

**Terra Nova**

Commander Taylor merely looked on as Jim Shannon punched his son again wanted to know who Lucas was working for and finally Lucas shouted out "The Illuminati! It's the Illuminati!"

Taylor only said "The Illuminati don't make me laugh. They don't exist. They're a fairytale."

Lucas shook his head and said "They're real and they want Terra Nova and they'll kill anyone who gets in their way. All you've done is delay the inevitable dad. If the Phoenix Group couldn't kill you what's coming next certainly will."

Taylor said "What's coming next Lucas?"

Lucas didn't say a word and Jim started to punch Lucas again as his father left the brig to get a drink after the last few days he needed one.

**Washington DC 2149 Private Runway**

Kono, Alicia and general Richard Shang watched from a nearby warehouse as the private plane landed on the runway. As the Secretary of State and her Secret Service detail.

Richard exited the warehouse and walked over to Sarah "Its good to see you again. Sarah do you trust these men?"

Sarah replied "With my life."

Shang only said "I need to know that they are loyal to you. Please follow me."

As she followed him Sarah said "You know I hate to be kept in the dark Richard."

Shang replied "You'll get your answers in a minute."

They then entered the warehouse and as soon as Sarah saw Kono and Alicia she said "What are you two doing here. Richard they're fugitives. Every law enforcement state in the world are looking for them."

Kono said "Madam Secretary we're being set up.. Terra Nova are not the aggressors here, President Adams deployed the Phoenix Group to Terra Nova in an attempt to wipe out everyone there so they could strip the place for resources and wealth."

Sarah said "I watched Maxwell Adams rise on the tide of his own ambition. I was terrified when he took the oath of office."

Shang said "I'm sorry I involved you Sarah but we need someone who has access to the White House to get us inside so President Adams can be questioned about who his partners are in this conspiracy so we can take them down as well."

After a few moments of silence Sarah nodded and said "Alright then."

As she left the warehouse Kono and Alicia made sure they're weapons were loaded and just as Shang was about to leave the warehouse Sarah came back in with her Secret Service detail who had their weapons drawn.

Shang angrily said "What the fuck are you doing Sarah?"

Sarah answered "This is a dangerous game your playing and its being played wrong. Going after Adams the way you suggest won't bring back those who have been killed. You'll not only be destroying the President, you'll be destroying the presidency. The collateral damage of the truth will cripple this nation."

Alicia then asked "So what are you going to do bury this?"

Sarah shook her head and said "No I'll confront Adams and get him to step down quietly. Once he has things can be set right again. Richard your coming with me."

Shang shook his head and Sarah said to her security detail "Secure them here until you hear from me."

As she left Shang said loudly "Sarah you can't make a deal with him. You can't trust him!"

**Unknown Location**

The man sat in his chair as he watched the news reports concerning the massacres that took place in Atlanta, New York and Las Vegas.

Just then Kaini entered and said "Victor intercepted a call between general Richard Shang and the secretary of state. A strike team is heading to their meeting point now. Dr Heiter is accompanying them."

The man nodded and blew out cigar smoke as Kaini left the room.

Authors notes well that's chapter 27 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	28. Chapter 28

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 28 unexpected reunions and blackmail

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon and lastly Xpredatorx as they are eleven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Ten people have put this fic on their favourites and seven people have it on their story alerts.

So please leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 28.

**Washington DC The White House 2149**

Maxwell Adams sat in the oval office talking to general Douglas about how long the marital law should be imposed for as the President was already getting pressure from senators to lift it in light of the massacres in New York, Atlanta and Las Vegas.

Suddenly an aide came into the room and said "Mr President. Secretary of State Davis is on the phone she says it urgent."

Adams nodded as general Douglas and the aide left the room Adams answered the call and said "Sarah I'm surprised to hear from you. I thought your plane wouldn't land for another hour?"

Sarah answered "We made quick time. I need to see you tonight in person. I'm on my way to the White House now."

Adams asked "What do you need to see me about?"

Sarah replied "I think you know exactly what this is about. I'll be there in a half hour."

With that Sarah hung up and Adams called his contact in the Illuminati. The President said "We have a problem Sarah Davis is on her way here to see me tonight."

Kaini said "Kono and Washington got to her. The strike team is after them now they'll be there in 20 minutes and after they are dead whatever Davis may think she knows won't matter at all."

Adams then said "Let me know the second they are dead. I'll hold Davis off as long as I can."

Kaini said "Yes."

**Washington DC 2149 Private Runway**

Kono, general Shang and Alicia were handcuffed and locked in a room guarded by the Secret Service detail.

Shang then asked "What if Sarah is right. What if she can get Adams to step down quietly. Maybe that is the best thing for this country and the best way to take down these people after all isn't Adams the mastermind of all of this?"

Kono replied "I don't think he is the mastermind I think he's a patsy for them. These people were going to wipe out everyone in Terra Nova and have endless resources. They killed so many people in pursuit of this goal of theirs. President Adams isn't going to make a deal with Secretary Davis and even if he did, he wouldn't keep it these people whoever they are won't let him. The only thing she is doing right now is making herself a target."

Alicia who was silent then broke free of the handcuffs and freed Kono and Shang just as they heard the sounds of a helicopter nearby and knew what that meant. They were going to have company soon.

**Washington DC The White House 2149**

Adams entered the office where Sarah was and said with smile on his face "Sarah its good to see you."

As the Secret Service escort left the room Adams extended his hand which to his surprise Sarah didn't shake. The President then said "I hope this was important."

Sarah said "I know what you did. I know what your doing and I'm here to put an end to it."

Adams then said "I'm afraid you have a little more specific Sarah. What are you referring to."

Sarah answered "You deployed the Phoenix Group to Terra Nova in an attempt to take it over."

Adams in shock said "That is an outrageous accusation."

Sarah lied and said "I heard a recording. A conversation between you and a man named Weaver. You planned to strip Terra Nova clean for its resources. I'm betting that's why the former President Alex Taylor was murdered a few months ago wasn't it. She found out about your insane plan and you had her killed didn't you Adam?"

Adam asked "Where is this recording Sarah?"

Sarah replied "Its in a safe place and why do you want to know, you know what you said and so do I, it's burned into my memory."

Adams angrily said "How dare you stand there and judge me Sarah. You have no idea. Until you sit in my chair you have no idea what the hell your talking about."

Sarah merely said "Your chair is not a throne Adams."

Adams said "I'm protecting the interests of this country."

Sarah said "You mean more domes don't you?"

Adams said loudly "Yes! Yes! This nation needs more domes more than anyone in the government cares to admit. We'll how I'm judged when thousands of innocent people who could have lived if we have more Domes die due to the pollution out there which gets worse and worse everyday."

Sarah walked right up to Adams and asked him "Do you honestly think that justifies the blood on your hands?"

After a few moments of silence Adams asked "What do you want Sarah?"

Sarah answered "I want you to end the manhunt for Kono Lao and Alicia Washington and leave Terra Nova and the people there alone."

Adams merely asked "Is there anything else you want?"

Sarah said "Announce your resignation by tomorrow morning. Blame on the stress of recent events or whatever the hell you want, as long as you go public by the start of the morning news cycle."

Adams asked "Then what?"

Sarah replied "The recording will be kept under lock and key and this will remain between us. Now call in Vice President Roberts. I want to be here when you hand him your letter of resignation."

**Washington DC 2149 Private Runway**

As one of the security detail approached the door Kono ran out and tackled the guard to the ground quickly knocking him out as Alicia and Shang grabbed nearby weapons they headed outside where the rest of the Secret Service detail saw the approaching helicopter no doubt in Kono's mind it was filled with the forces of the mysterious employers of Lucas and the Phoenix Group.

One of the detail noticed the people they were supposed to secure were out and said "How the hell did you get out and who are they?"

Alicia replied "They're here to kill us and tie up loose ends. If we're going to get through this alive we need to work together."

The agent nodded and said "Alright, defensive positions!"

At that same moment Victor out looked from the helicopter and saw Kono Lao and Alicia Washington were at the runway he said to the strike team "Our primary targets are here. Kill everyone else but our boss gave us new orders take Kono Lao and Alicia Washington alive if its possible if not only then do we kill them. Is that understood?"

The strike team acknowledged the order and Dr Heiter said "I look forward to seeing the lieutenant again at my trial she swore if I ever got out of jail she'd kill me. I can't wait to kill her when I'm allowed to of course Victor."

Victor didn't say a word as he took out his two pistols and said "Begin the attack"

With that the strike team attacked as the machine gun turrets from the helicopter opened fire from above on their enemies below.

Authors notes well that's chapter 28 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	29. Chapter 29

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 29 resignations

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon and lastly Xpredatorx as they are elevem of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Ten people have put this fic on their favourites and seven people have it on their story alerts.

So please leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 29.

**Washington DC 2149 Private Runway**

Kono, Alicia got into cover as the machine gun turrets opened fire as it started to land to no doubt deploy ground forces.

Kono fired several shots with his pistol as the helicopter landed and the first of the ground forces emerged and got into cover when a men exited the helicopter with a grenade launcher in his hands.

Kono yelled out "Get down!" just as the man opened fire on them killing several of the Secret Service agents. The attackers moved in as Shang, Alicia, Kono and what remained of the security detail moved back closer to the warehouse.

Victor then said to Dr Heiter "You have done your job Doctor. You led us to them. Now you've served your purpose."

In an instant Victor took out his sword and stabbed Heiter through the chest killing him instantly.

The strike team kept up the pressure as reinforcements arrived in another helicopter to make sure the job was done and that the only ones who could expose The Illuminati and their plans were killed today otherwise everything would be at risk.

Shang then said "Kono you and Alicia get out of here if these people kill you they will achieve victory. We'll hold them off. Now go!"

Kono and Alicia withdrew as Shang and the Secret Service agents opened fire but the agents were quickly taken down leaving only Shang alive who found himself face to face with Victor.

The assassin said "Tell me where Kono Lao and Alicia Washington are and I'll spare your life General Shang?"

Shang replied by saying "Go to hell."

With that Victor nodded to his men who killed Shang right then and there with a gunshot right to the head point blank range.

**Washington DC The White House**

Maxwell Adams didn't say a word as an aide entered the office with the form he would sign officially resigning as the President of the United States he looked at Sarah and said "Sarah we can find another way to handle. There must be something I can give you, something that you want."

Sarah only said "Your giving me exactly what I want."

Suddenly Vice President Roberts entered the room and said "You asked to see me Mr President. Sarah what you doing here I didn't think you'd here till later on tonight?"

Sarah answered "I'll let President Adams tell you."

As Vice President Roberts looked towards the President for an answer Adams was about to speak when he got a phone call and picked it up and Kaini said "Sarah's security detail are dead as is general Richard Shang, unfortunately Kono Lao and Alicia Washington got away but we have people looking for them now, they will be found its only a matter of time."

Adams said "Keep me apprised of the situation."

With that Adams hung up the phone and said "Robert I asked you here because I've asked Secretary Davis to resign. I wanted you here as a witness."

Sarah in shock said "What."

Adams said "She came here with the absurd idea that I'm part of a conspiracy of some sort to take over Terra Nova."

Sarah said "He is behind the entire thing and sent the Phoenix Group to wipe out everyone at Terra Nova and I have the proof."

Adams curiously asked "Then where is it. I want your resignation on my desk by Monday morning, men escort Secretary Davis off the premises."

Sarah asked "Who was that on the phone? I swear Adams if any harm comes to Richard Shang I will make your presidency a very short one indeed."

As Sarah was escorted out of the White House and to her car when a Secret Service agent garrotted her to death and said on a com to his superior in the Illuminati "Sarah Davis is dead."

The superior said "Dispose of the body quickly and quietly. The media will spin a story that she died in a plane crash on the way back to America."

The agent acknowledged the order and put the body in the rear of the car before he left the White House while in the Oval Office President Maxwell Adams breathed a sigh of relief.

But he knew that The Illuminati would now see him as a liability to them and he would have to prove himself to them again and he had the perfect idea on how to do it.

**2149 motel room Washington DC**

Kono looked out the window as Alicia angrily smashed the mirror as she asked "What do we do know Kono?"

Kono didn't answer as he was out of ideas their one chance had failed and now they were right back at square one.

Suddenly the phone rang and as Alicia answered it she heard a familiar voice speak "Is this Alicia Washington and Kono Lao. I assume you know who I am don't you."

Alicia put the phone on speaker phone and said "I know who you are President Adams. Now what do you want?"

The President replied "I want to know what I can do to convince you two to help us.? What can we do spare everyone at Terra Nova? Give the Sixers their families back? Make you both rich people? What do you need. Everyone needs something?"

Kono said "Mr President we can't be bought pure and simple."

Adams then said "I'm at the White House if you want to talk. I'll tell my guards to let you in and I've ended the manhunt for you both as a sign of my good fate."

With that Adams hung up on them and said to his guards "When they come here, kill them on site."

Meanwhile Kono and Alicia knew it was a trap and made a few calls knowing that they needed help if they were to storm the White House. So they could question the President of the United States about this conspiracy. And they knew just who to ask.

Authors notes well that's chapter 29 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	30. Chapter 30

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 30 attacks and motives revealed

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Ten people have put this fic on their favourites and seven people have it on their story alerts.

So please leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers. I apologize for the delay in uploading this chapter I was ill and had severe writers block.

Lastly I want to thank Fenrisulven13 for letting me use his OC Ben in this fic, I suggest you read his fics they are great.

Well that's enough of an author's notes now on with chapter 30.

****Washington DC the White House****

As the Secret Service agents patrolled the perimeter of the White House a van was parked nearby and another car parked behind it, the two occupants got out and entered the van, greeted by 4 men all armed with pistols and sub machine guns.

One of the men who had three scars running almost parallel from his right brow down to his cheek over the right eye said "Kono, Wash good to see you made it."

Alicia smiled and said "Thank you all for agreeing to help us, we can all reminisce later. We go in teams of two I want a minimum of noise and no prisoners."

The man with the scars asked shocked "No prisoners. This isn't Somalia Wash! We're talking about the White House."

Kono said angrily "We have to stop these people Ben or everyone at Terra Nova will die including my brother and his family, I'll die myself before I let that happen."

Ben said "Easy Kono we all feel the same way that's why we're here I'm still shocked that we're actually going to do this. Once we get in what do we do?"

Alicia answered "We secure the Oval Office, there myself and Kono will question President Adams while you make sure we can still get out of the White House alive. Now if any of you want to leave you can, we'll understand after all it's not your fight."

One of the men loaded his weapon and said "It became our fight the minute these people went after the Commander. Let's take them down."

The other men nodded in agreement and Wash said "Ben you and Carl are with Kono. Sam you and Keith are with me. Let's move."

With that the six of them left the van and broke off into their teams, once they were on the ground of the White House they got behind cover and waited for the right moment before they attacked.

The agents were quickly taken down and with surprise on their side the two strike teams got into the White House before anyone knew what was going on, shortly after they got in however, alarms started going off and all six of them knew the easy part was over, now it was time for the hard part.

**Terra Nova Brig**

Jim left the cell with his hands covered in blood and Lucas unconscious, it had taken awhile but he finally got Lucas to talk. Now that he knew what was coming Jim honestly wondered if the Illuminati could be stopped. He knew that if Kono and Lieutenant Washington failed then there would certainly be no way to win against the Illuminati, as long as they were alive there was a chance a small chance.

He then headed to Boylan's bar where he found Commander Taylor having a drink and said "Lucas told me everything. The US army is going to be sent here to wipe us out. It was a contingency plan of theirs if the Phoenix Group failed and President Adams is working for them. I also why their doing this. It's not good."

Taylor merely said "It never is."

****Washington DC the White House****

Kono fired several shots and killed another Secret Service agent just as he was about to contact Alicia and her team for a status update, a voice said "Cease fire men. Kono Lao I want to talk."

Kono looked from behind cover for a second and in the middle of the hallway was US general Douglas Graham and he was unarmed, and the agents behind him had their weapons holstered.

Douglas said "Kono, do you really think you can get to Adams this way. Going in all guns blazing is reckless. You don't even know how high up this goes. You're threatening decades of planning. We are very patient and we always think ahead."

Kono asked "Answer me this general. Who are you and these people, why are you doing this? Cause from I can see all of this is just a big waste of money. The first attempt with General Philbrick failed. Next the Sixer's who you blackmailed into helping you fail, then Lucas Taylor and the Phoenix Group fail. How much has been spent on this, millions? Billions? Trillions of dollars? It's all lead to one big failure after another, more money wasted on failures. When are you going to finally give up, when the money pot runs out or you are all dead and buried? I mean come on explain it to me general, is this a US government plot or something else."

Douglas laughed and said "You think is limited to the US government. You couldn't be more wrong. We control capital hill, Moscow, the Kremlin, Beijing and any other place that's important and have done so for more years than you've been alive Kono. People like you have tried to stop us before and they either died or were enlightened and joined us. Since you won't join us it's time to die like those others who tried to stop us did. Being stabbed through the heart."

Kono turned around and barley avoided being knifed by Carl and Ben yelled "What the fuck are you doing Carl?"

Carl answered "These people have my family they told me if I didn't help them their dead. I have no choice."

Ben replied "Neither do I." and shot Carl through the head.

Douglas was about to order his men to fire when he heard silenced gunshots and saw his men were dead and he was surrounded by Kono and Washington's team.

Kono stepped forward and said "Where is President Adams?"

Douglas answered "He's in the oval office."

Kono then knocked the general out cold as the team soon got to entrance to the oval office and took out the remaining security there before they entered the room and saw President Maxwell Adams was waiting for them.

Adams said "I knew you'd get here eventually. So what do you want to know?"

Authors notes well that's chapter 30 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	31. Chapter 31

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 31 plans and enlightenment

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Ten people have put this fic on their favourites and seven people have it on their story alerts.

So please leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Lastly I want to thank Fenrisulven13 for letting me use his OC Ben in this fic, I suggest you read his fics they are great.

Well that's enough of an author's notes now on with chapter 31.

****Washington DC the White House 2149****

Alicia answered "Tell us who these employers of the Sixer's, general Philbrick, the Phoenix Group and Lucas Taylor are and how you're tied into all this?"

President Adams replied "I'll tell you everything. When I was a senator several years ago I was approached by a man named Weaver, he told me he had friends, powerful friends the people who could make things happen. I was told they could ensure my election as President as long as I agreed to help them in return, after the Sixer's were sent through I demanded to know who these people were. Right then I learned who they were. The Illuminati."

Ben said "The Illuminati? My grandfather used told me stories about them when I was kid, I thought they were just a fairy-tale, a made up myth by crazy conspiracy theorists."

Adams said "They're real, they control everything in the world behind the scenes, world war 3 that was them. This pollution problem we have now, that was them. The portal and Hope Plaza that was them. Terra Nova is the only place out of their control. They tried to recruit Taylor and he refused though I don't think he ever knew it was Illuminati."

Alicia angrily asked "Why would they cause this pollution what do get out of some many dying in a world that is dying, that defeats the purpose of running the world if the world doesn't exist anymore?"

Adams explained "They made the time fracture as they wanted to go in time to an age so that when humanity takes its first steps, the Illuminati can guide humanity on the right path. Their path. Their plan is three fold, first wipe out everyone at Terra Nova strip the place clean and they do the collider experiment that created the first time fracture there so they can set upa new home from those who remain on Earth to live."

Kono asked "What do mean those who remain?"

The President answered "The Illuminati will unleash a virus on the more to bring the population on humanity down to a more manageable number of 3% of the total population of Earth. During which time I would declare a state of emergency and FEMA, the Federal Emergency Management Agency will take over the country under the control of The Illuminati and be a benevolent dictatorship on the world. The virus itself is called Pergius. It'll be unleashed on the world as soon as everyone at Terra Nova is wiped out when the US Army is deployed next week through the second portal in Dallas Texas."

Keith asked "Why'd you join up with them?"

Adams answered "I'm willing to do anything to ensure that humanity doesn't go extinct, if 100 years from now humanity endures my conscience will rest easy. I make no apologies for what I did. What I did, I did in the name of humanity."

Kono asked "One last question where are the families of the Sixers?"

Adams answered "Dallas Texas where the second portal is, it's where all the answers you seek are."

With that Kono shot Adams through the chest as he is and the team quickly left the White House just as the US army arrived to secure the building.

As soon as they were far enough away from the White House Kono asked "We're going to Texas to end this once and for all. We don't expect you to come with, if any of you want to back out now. You can."

Ben said "Kono we made our decision the minute you called us, we're in this till the end."

Sam and Keith nodded in agreement and with that the five of them got on the first train to Dallas Texas.

****Washington DC the White House 2149 a half hour later****

Vice President Roberts stood in front of the judge and in front of the reporters and raised his right hand as he put his left hand on a bible and said "I solemnly swear, I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States. I will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the constitution and the people of the United States. So help me God."

With that everyone applauded and the new President of the United States said "I vow today that the people who committed this terrible crime against humanity as a whole will be punished! This is nothing more than a war for humanities destiny, which will end only in total victory! Or our deaths as long as I am alive we will endure as we always as humanity always survives no matter what comes our way."

The speech was met with applause as the new President of the United States knew what to do next, find those who killed President Adams and make them pay for what they did.

**Unknown Location**

The man sat in his office playing chess against himself thinking of every single move he could make in the game with every piece on the board and every possible more after that. In a way it was like their plan a big chess game but his opposition were giving him a lot of trouble and now with the attack on the White House and the murder of President Adams had him worried.

Their plan was at risk. What was once an annoyance was now a big threat.

With that he knew he had to speed things up and called in Kaini.

The man said "Get my car ready we're going to Dallas Texas. Make sure the new President knows that the invasion of Terra Nova is being moved up to tomorrow morning."

Kaini nodded and said "Yes sir."

The man stood up and said "It's time to show my face. The clone was useful to stage my death all those years ago. But it's time for General Richard Philbrick to re-emerge once again and do what I was born to do. Lead. Make sure the rest of the council know to meet us is Texas Kaini?"

Kaini nodded and walked with Philbrick to the nearby elevator.

Authors notes well that's chapter 31 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	32. Chapter 32

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 32 deep breath before the plunge

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Ten people have put this fic on their favourites and seven people have it on their story alerts.

So please leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Lastly I want to thank Fenrisulven13 for letting me use his OC Smythe in this fic, I suggest you read his fic's they are great.

Well that's enough of an author's notes now on with chapter 32.

**2149 Dallas Texas**

Kono and the rest of the team got off the train and Keith said "Their base is nearby according to the info I got off Adams laptop. The Sixer's families are being held on the second level of the complex. There's not much security there. No doubt they're overconfident and don't expect anyone to find this base. Let's show them otherwise."

**Washington DC the White House**

President Roberts sat in the oval office and thought of what other presidents in his position like Lyndon B Johnson, Gerald Ford, or more recent vice presidents in his position who became president following the death of the current president like Donald Richardson and Gregory Quinn.

He regretted the fiery speech he made but he knew that he had to appear strong to the American people after what happened to Adams otherwise the people would lose faith in the US government.

He knew what do in the present, stop the massacres the army was committing and get the protests to end peacefully, then find out who killed President Adams. After that he'd just go with the flow.

His thoughts were interrupted as General Douglas entered the room and said "We know who killed President Adams. It was Kono Lao and Alicia Washington. I suggest we move up the timetable for the invasion of Terra Nova and attack tomorrow."

Roberts asked "How exactly do we know Terra Nova is behind this, what if Washington and Lao are working on their own or have gone mad due to going through the portal, we still don't know what effects that can have on the human psyche. The invasion is being shelved general, tell the troops to stand down and make sure the joint chiefs know I am suspending martial law as of 0800 tomorrow. It's time we stopped the massacres and began to talk to the protestors and find common ground with them."

Douglas then said "Sir we know Terra Nova was behind this, let us send the army there or they'll deny us our hope for survival as a species. If you hold off the invasion you condemn us to extinction and risk ruining everything!"

Roberts glared at Douglas and asked "What am I at risk of ruining General. Plans for a massacre? There are innocent people there. I want humanity to survive as much as you do, but I won't sacrifice my humanity to do it."

Douglas laughed and said "Haven't you wondered how a man like Maxwell Adams, corrupt US senator with ties to the mafia became President of the United States of America? It wasn't putting an honest man like you on the ticket with him that did it. Very powerful people did it and they now demand payment from you in return for getting you in that chair you're sitting in. You can either help or be replaced."

Roberts angrily said "You dare threaten me? Thread carefully General. Besides after this attack on the White House. I am hardly unprepared for a threat on my life."

President Roberts then took out a pistol and aimed at Douglas. He then ordered his Secret Service agents in and said "Take the general to the holding cells for Treason. Have General Bates brought here immediately and get the CIA to get an interrogation team here right away, there's someone here they need to talk to."

The agents acknowledged the order as Douglas yelled out "You think this is something you can route out and destroy like a mere terrorist cell. I'm a small cog of a large machine. You can't take us down!"

Roberts only said "I can try."

With that Douglas was dragged out of the oval office and Roberts put away his gun as the phone rang. Roberts answered it and a voice said "Mr President you just made the biggest mistake of your life. We have controlled the office your now in ever since Sarah Palin became President in 2024. You won't last long against us. We are forever."

Roberts said "Whoever you are, I will find you."

The voice replied "Good luck."

With that Philbrick hung up the phone and said to Kaini "Once we're done here, have Victor go to Washington kill President Roberts and we'll replace him with Douglas as part of the martial law in effect all over America."

Kaini nodded and said "What about Smythe, he is closer?"

Philbrick said "He's on his way here to help with security. Him and Kono Lao have history, the detective got Smythe kicked out of the army after he raped a little girl in Somalia. Smythe swore to get even and he has his chance now."

Kaini left the room and saw Victor was waiting for him, Kaini said "Smythe is on his way here, you two are to lead security of the base. Lao and Washington are no doubt on their way here. Bring them to me alive if they're caught because I want to talk to them. If you can't take them alive. Kill them."

Victor nodded and left as Kaini took out a cigarette and a lighter and lit up in an effort to calm his nerves, as soon the Illuminati's victory or defeat would be decided.

**2149 Dallas Texas**

Ben and Keith took out all guards outside the base and radioed Kono and that it was cleat, as him, Alicia and Sam came out of hiding Kono said "Ben you, Sam and Keith find the Sixer's families. Myself and Alicia will be the distraction and lead their guards away from you."

As the teams split up Alicia and Kono hung back as Kono said "This is it, the deep breath before the plunge. Any regrets of coming with me Alicia?"

Alicia replied "None" she then kissed Kono on the lips who kissed her back when she broke the kiss she said "That was for good luck. Now let's go."

Authors notes well that's chapter 32 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	33. Chapter 33

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 33 unexpected offers

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Ten people have put this fic on their favourites and seven people have it on their story alerts. So please leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

Lastly I want to thank Fenrisulven13 for letting me use his OCs Smythe and Ben in this fic, I suggest you read his fic's they are great.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Well that's enough of an author's notes now on with chapter 33.

**2149 Washington DC the White House**

President Roberts stood up as General Bates entered the room and said "General Douglas Graham is a traitor. I have the CIA questioning him to learn more about his allies, when we learn where their headquarters I want you to lead a strike team there. Before I go on and further I need to know, are you 100% loyal to this country and to the office of President of the United States?"

Bates nodded and said "Absolutely sir. I have troops loyal to our country who we can count on for the attack, all I need to tell them is where to go and who to take out and they'll do it no hesitation."

Roberts nodded and a CIA agent entered the oval office and said "Mr President, General Douglas is dead. Before he died he told us his employers have a base in Dallas Texas. We also know who they are, they're The Illuminati."

Roberts then said "General get your men ready. Let's take the Illuminati down."

**2149 Dallas Texas**

Kono watched out for possible hostiles as Alicia set an explosive charge on the door, as soon as the charged she stepped back and said "fire in the hole." Just before the charge detonated and opened the door for them.

They entered the base as Ben's voice said on the com. "We're in 4 hostiles down so far, proceeding to the holding cells right now. I looked over the layout of the base again and a room marked conference room is on the floor you're on. I bet that's where the leaders of the Illuminati are. Seems like the best place to go."

Kono replied "Acknowledged Ben, keep me us updated on your progress."

Ben said "Will do over and out."

With that Kono and Alicia had their objective and the location of it, as they headed there. They ran into a few hostiles and quickly took them down, so far their infiltration had gone undetected but they knew it wouldn't stay that way for long.

And just as they were outside the conference room the alarms started to go off with that the element of surprise was gone.

Ben then came in over the com and said "We've found the Sixer's families they're alive and unharmed. A lot of hostile are on the way we're holding them off for now but we're going to have to deal with this now as won't have the ammo to take out all of the guard dogs here." Kono said "Hold them off Ben we'll all be out of here before things get too hot."

Alicia then held a passkey they got off a dead guard and opened the door. What they saw was a table with several chairs, a wall full of TV monitors of news from all around the world from politics to national to finance. At the far end of the room stood three men one was the same man Kono and Alicia ran into at Hope Plaza, another was a man Kono knew very well and wanted to kill right then and there, Nicholas Smythe.

The man in the middle was a man in a business suit who said "Kono Lao, Alicia Washington. It's good to finally meet you. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Kaini. These two men are Nicholas Smythe who I'm sure you both remember from Somalia and Victor Daniels. I want to talk to you both for a moment if that's possible, see if we can find a way to settle this peacefully."

Kono said "Say what you want to say. Then we can decide if this ends peacefully. I take it you're the leader of The Illuminati?"

Kaini shook his head and said "I am the second in command, the real leader is behind the door that is behind me. Tell me do you believe all of The Illuminati want is power and to rule the world? If so you couldn't be more wrong. In the beginning all The Illuminati wanted was to protect themselves from persecution by the Roman Catholic Church. The original members were all very intelligent and respected scientists' philosophers and logical thinkers. One of them was Galileo who proved that the Earth rotated around the sun. Since then The Illuminati has changed their name and purpose a lot over the centuries. We are called The Illuminati, the invisible hand, Megiddo, the Templar and many others. Ever since it came to be an element of the organization has wanted to rule the world and in the 21st century they took over the group and done just that, caused this pollution to ensure domination of the globe. The virus Pergius and what they plan to do with the super collider experiment at Terra Nova is just a way for them to hold onto power that is starting to wane. However there is another part of the group who are dedicated to knowledge and that all of humanity benefit from what we know. I am the leader of this faction and we want to take control from those who lust for power and to satisfy their own greed. That will happen tonight with your help of course. In return we will leave the people of Terra Nova alone and find another way to help rebuild the world we've helped bring to the edge of the abyss."

Alicia asked "How do we know you'll keep your word?"

Kaini then nodded to Victor who took out his sword and in a single motion beheaded Smythe. The assassin sheathed his blade and Kaini said "Does that not show I'm serious. I have also ordered vaccines against Pergius to be made round the clock at the centres where we made the original vaccines. Once the leader is dead I will make it known that The Illuminati are going in a new direction. After that you two and the Sixer's families can go to Terra Nova through the portal with a promise that you'll never hear from The Illuminati again, ever. So what do you say, will you help us or not?"

Kono nodded and said "If you're lying about this, we'll kill every last one of you. Starting with you Kaini."

Kaini nodded as he and Victor left the room as Kono and Alicia entered the room where the leader of The Illuminati was waiting for them. To their shock they saw the man in the room was none other than General Richard Philbrick who said with a smile on his face "Washington, Lao, good to see you two again. It's been a long time."

**2149 US Army Helicopter**

General Bates looked out the window and saw the troops on the ground approach the base and was confident that tonight The Illuminati and the threat they posed to the United States and the people of the world would be dealt with now and ended.

Authors notes well that's chapter 33 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	34. Chapter 34

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 34 This is the way the world ends

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Ten people have put this fic on their favourites and seven people have it on their story alerts.

So please leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Well that's enough of an author's notes now on with chapter 34.

**2149 Dallas Texas complex**

Kono in shock said "General Philbrick, you're alive? How you died at Terra Nova. Taylor killed you. I saw your body in the morgue there."

Philbrick replied "The Illuminati have had access to technology that the rest of world doesn't we perfected a way to make human clones, however it requires a sacrifice hence how I lost this arm. It was the genetic material needed to make a clone of me with all of my memories and experiences. The clone went to Hope Plaza and I remained here as the leader of The Illuminati. You know what the funny thing is, everyone goes on about how the world will end, today, tomorrow, a month from now, a year or a decade from now. Did you ever read T.S Elliot's poem, the Hollow Men? I did it's a poem about the passing of soul into deaths dream kingdom and Elliot's own interpretation of Western culture after the First World War. The final stanza of the poem reads, this is the way the world ends, this is the way the world ends, this is the way the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper. The truth is the world only ends when we say it does. Not a moment later. Now you two are ruining our plan for the world. You have to learn what happens after that."

Just as Philbrick stood up several explosions rocked the complex and the security systems showed US army troops were storming the complex.

Alicia smiled and said "The Illuminati is finished once and for all General. I suggest you give yourself up, that might buy you being sparing from the firing squad."

Philbrick laughed and said "The Illuminati isn't the organization, or the people behind it. The Illuminati is the force that has guided humanity over the centuries. The invisible hand of the puppeteer pulling the strings. It is also an idea and ideas can never die, they stay on forever in the memory of the world."

The door opened and Victor came in with his sword drawn. Philbrick said "Victor kill them."

Victor walked forward and to Philbrick's shock pointed the blade at him. Philbrick said "What are you doing Victor?"

Victor replied "I am doing as Kaini ordered. Killing you, you lied to me. Made me believe I was working for corporations who wanted to save the world. Not The Illuminati who want to wipe out 97% of the human population on Earth. Kaini is part of a faction who God willing are going to try to undo the damage you and others like you have done to this world over the years."

Philbrick said "Do you think killing me will make up for what you've done in service of The Illuminati, all the lives you've taken with your sword and you done it with a foolish belief in God. If he does exist even he won't forgive you for all the murders you've done. You have innocent blood on your hands."

Victor retorted angrily "If I have blood on my hands. You're completely drenched in it. Killing you is the first step in atoneing for my sins. Whenever I've killing someone I told them beforehand I was sorry. Your one life I'm not sorry for taking."

With that Victor stabbed Philbrick through the heart killing him instantly.

Without saying another word Victor left the room and got out of the complex as the guards were in a firefight with the US military.

Kono contacted Ben and said "Ben we're done here and we're on our way to you."

Ben said "Copy that the families are safe, the guards are in retreat and the military is securing the area, the new President has ordered the manhunt for you and Alicia be ended and has practically declared war on The Illuminati. We done it."

Kono smiled and said "Yes we did Ben."

**2149 Washington DC the White House**

President Roberts sat in the situation room and heard the voice of General Bates say "The complex is secure all that's left are civilians and some ex-military personnel who assisted in helping us complete our objective. We suffered no casualty's but there are some wounded here."

President Roberts looked at the head of his Secret Service detail and said "Get whatever you need to get me at that complex in the next hour. I want to be there personally to inform Terra Nova that they won't have to worry about anymore armies coming there to massacre everyone."

The agent nodded and President Roberts smiled but he couldn't help but wonder if The Illuminati were completely destroyed or regrouping somewhere else waiting for another chance to grab power.

**Unknown Location**

Kaini sat in the middle of the table and said "I'm glad to see all of you got my message and came here instead of to Dallas Texas. With Philbrick dead I am assuming control of this organization. Are there any objections?"

No one said or did anything and Kaini continued by saying "We have tried several timed now to take over Terra Nova. Our first attempt with the clone of Philbrick failed. The Sixers failed. The Phoenix Group and Lucas Taylor failed. I suggest we leave Terra Nova be and go to plan B. Pandora a planet in the Alpha Centuari System. There is enough Unobtanium to make sure we won't have any power problems till the year 3149. Plus we can mine the place for minerals to make more domes. All the while we will have our brightest minds work around the clock trying to figure out how to end the pollution and find a way to reserve the effect it's had on Earth. I have somebody in mind to lead us to Pandora. Send him in please Sarah."

The doors opened and a man entered as Kaini said "Welcome Colonel Miles Quaritch."

**2149 Dallas Texas complex**

General Bates looked at the message and to Kono "The President is on his way here to meet you and Lieutenant Washington."

Kono only said "This should be very interesting."

Authors notes well that's chapter 34 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	35. Chapter 35

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 35 Promises

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Ten people have put this fic on their favourites and seven people have it on their story alerts.

So please leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Well that's enough of an author's notes now on with chapter 35.

**2149 Dallas Texas Illuminati complex**

The President and his Secret Service detail arrived at the complex and the troops outside immediately saluted their commander in chief who returned it before he headed inside. General Bates walked over to him and said "There's a second portal here that leads to Terra Nova. Kono Lao and Lieutenant Washington want to use it to get themselves, their allies and the civilians here. They're the families of the people who went through on the Sixth pilgrimage, no doubt they were being held here as an insurance policy."

President Roberts said "We'll send them back after I personally tell Terra Nova that I will ensure no one messes with them again and I'll reveal them to the world, they operate in the shadows. Let's bring these bastards into the light."

General Bates nodded in agreement and said "Kono Lao and Lieutenant Washington are waiting for you in the conference room sir."

Roberts then headed to the conference room and both Kono and Alicia stood up and Roberts said "It's nice to meet you both. What you have done here as given the people of the entire world another chance in a world where we are on our last legs. I don't think I can ever thank you enough. Buts here's one thing I can do, Lieutenant Alicia Washington by the authority granted to me as President of the United States I am promoting you to the rank of captain. Congratulations."

Alicia saluted and said "Thank you sir."

Roberts merely said "You earned it. Kono if you want I can return you to active duty in the military. Do you want me to do so?"

Kono shook his head and said "No need Mr President. I already have a job waiting for me at Terra Nova, becoming the local sheriff's first deputy. Thank you for the offer though."

With that Kono and Alicia followed the president to the control room where technicians were ready to activate the portal.

With a nod form the president they did just that and Roberts said "Open a channel. I want to talk to them."

The channel was open and Roberts said "Commander Taylor, this is US President Samuel Roberts. I am letting you know that The Illuminati have been stopped and that Kono Lao and Alicia Washington are both alive and ready to go back to Terra Nova with the families of the people who went on the Sixth pilgrimage. Commander do we have permission to send them through the portal?"

The voice of Commander Taylor was heard over the intercom saying "Put Kono or Wash so I know this isn't a trick."

Kono said "Taylor it's me the President is being truthful. The Illuminati are on the run, virtually destroyed so there is no threat to Terra Nova. You can tell Mira her daughter is alive and well. So can we come back home?"

Taylor answered "Come on back Kono. That's an order."

Roberts said "Commander I want you to know that the next pilgrimage to Terra Nova will be closely monitored and have backgrounds checks done on them before we send them through the portal in the next few months."

Taylor said "Good, I trust The Illuminati will be eradicated it within the next few months."

Roberts said "I will hunt them down to the ends of the Earth if need be to wipe them out."

With that Kono, Alicia and the others all went through the portal and appeared right in the middle of Terra Nova much to the shock of everyone there.

Taylor headed over to them and said "You both done a great job. Well done."

Kono then looked at Alicia and said "So what do we do now?"

Alicia answered "Go to Boylan's for a few drinks to celebrate, after that who knows."

Kono smiled and kissed Alicia on the lips, at that moment Kono Lao was the happiest man in Terra Nova.

**Unknown Location**

Kaini stood in front of the dozens of monitors on the wall showing news reports, the rioting that was coming to an end all over America and of the conflict in Asia between North and South Korea which everyone knew would end with a South Korean victory.

Suddenly Victor walked in and Kaini without even turning to face him asked "I trust you've been able to find yourself a suitable place within the organization?"

Victor nodded and said "I'm personally overseeing distribution of the vaccine to the Pergius virus."

Kaini said "All through the proper intermediaries of course."

Victor walked over to Kaini asked "intermediaries?"

Kaini replied "We have a great number of agencies who in turn operate other agencies. Boxes stacked one in another, they'll need to be reactivated but we never touch anything directly. We only influence, suggest, insinuate."

Victor stood next to Kaini and said "The world must know by now Kaini. What we've done."

Kaini said "Know what only that the long night is over. The crown of the US government is tarnished due to President Adams. The riots, a fever dream, and like everything else will only be dimly remembered upon waking up to their former lives. But that will fade in time. In the end Victor all sins are forgiven, even yours."

Victor asked "What about Pergius and Philbrick's plan with the super collider experiment?"

Kaini looked at Victor and questioned him by saying "Do you really think they're ready for that revelation Victor. After everything you've seen, everything you've done?"

Victor was silent for a few moments before he said "No. Not yet."

Kaini said "But soon. We have made our own mistakes became too involved in the world we sought to control. And whatever they may think, the night is far from over. But that will change, and you will help us change Victor even as we teach you. This time, this time we will do it right."

Victor then asked "And who are we, who are we really?"

Kaini smiled as the monitors changed into a single image of a statue of a massive hand grasping planet Earth.

Kaini simply said "We are the Invisible Hand. We are the Illuminati. We come before and after. We are forever. And eventually... eventually we will lead them into the day."

**Better to reign in Hell, then to serve in Heaven**

**Paradise lost, John Milton**

Authors notes well that's chapter 35 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And just so you know chapter 36 is the final chapter of this story, the epilogue.


	36. Chapter 36

New beginnings and Reunions

Chapter 36 Epilogue

Authors notes I don't own Terra Nova just my OC's. And this is set before the finale.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I really want your opinions on it. Ten people have put this fic on their favourites and seven people have it on their story alerts.

So please leave me a review as I really do want to get feedback on this fic.

It honestly doesn't matter how long or short the reviews are as long as I get feedback from you my readers.

Well that's enough of an author's notes now on with chapter 36.

**Terra Nova brig**

Commander Taylor entered the brig as Lucas looked away from him and said "I can hear celebrations going on. Let me the detective and your second in command are back. Good, they can die with the rest of you when The Illuminati has the army come to wipe you all out."

Taylor said "The Illuminati have been dealt with. President Roberts is going after them with everything he's got. The plan has failed Lucas, you've lost."

Lucas then turned to face his father and asked "So now what. Are you going to banish me from Terra Nova again? Keep me locked in here for life?"

Taylor didn't say a word as he left the room and Ben came in with a dagger in his hand. As he locked the door from the inside and opened the cell with a smile on his face Ben said to Lucas "This is a soundproof room. No one can hear you scream. So, start screaming."

Meanwhile outside Terra Nova Kono looked on as Jim dragged a man with a bag over his head out of the vehicle and made him kneel on the ground. Jim said "Taylor did say you and Wash both get a free pass for one time use. I'm surprised you used yours for this. Want me to take the bag off?"

Kono nodded and said "Dr Ken Horton. Or should I call you by your real name. Andrew Fickett, let me introduce myself. My name is Kono Lao, I'm also the uncle of Maddy Shannon, the girl you tried to kill. Commander Taylor has allowed me a free pass to do one thing. I've chosen to use it to kill you. Mr Fickett. I'm giving you a minute to pray then you're dead."

Andrew looked at Jim and said "Are you going to let him do this to me?. What kind of Sheriff are you?"

Jim said "I'm honest and as for this. I'm leaving, in fact I was never even here."

With that Jim left and the minute later a single shot was heard echoing throughout the forest.

At the same time back at Terra Nova the Sixer's were overjoyed being reunited with their families after so long. Now they were going to keep their word and help make Terra Nova what it should be, the second chance for humanity.

**Terra Nova 10 years later**

Kono smiled as he looked at the photos on his desk. It was still hard to believe that 10 years ago was the day on which The Illuminati's plans were ended.

Since then a lot had happened. After the Phoenix Group were sent back to Earth to stand trial for war crimes and to be interrogated on their link to The Illuminati. The President told Taylor that he was being promoted from Commander to General.

Since then 6 more pilgrimages had come to Terra Nova and after the 13th Pilgrimage arrived. Jim started to set up a police force for Terra Nova to handle the law and order in the colony while the military focused on the defence of the overall colony. Jim was made the chief of police with Kono as his second in command.

They now had over 50 officers to Jim's surprise Maddy was one of the first to join up. To keep an eye on here she was partnered with Kono and mainly looked up forensics and done interrogations on the few crimes that took place.

Another person who joined up was Mira and quickly became the third in command of the police force.

The last years also was a time where love was in the air.

Kono and Alicia started dating again a week after they got back to Terra Nova and they got married after a year of dating with Taylor presiding over the ceremony and Jim as Kono's best man and Elizabeth being the maid of honour.

Kono could still remember the shock on Jim's face when Maddy caught the bouquet and laughed when he saw Mark Reynolds was nearly ready to faint.

Mark and Maddy got married 4 years later and now were trying for a child.

General Taylor much to the surprise of most people got together with Mira a year after the war ended and their son Alex was born 3 years after they got together and a month before they got married.

Josh got together with Tasha, they were married a year ago and were expecting their first child any day now.

Ben had even found love in Terra Nova with Reilly.

Kono looked up as the door opened and Alicia entered the room with a big smile on her face and asked "Kono years ago you told me you wanted to be a father in a world not dying. I hope that's true because I'm pregnant."

Kono stood up and hugged his wife as he was utterly delighted with this news. He was going to be a father.

**Earth 2159 Unknown location**

Kaini looked at the reports in front of him and said to Isaacs "You mean to tell me that Colonel Quaritch disobeyed us and carried out a massacre and there was nothing our men there could do about it?"

Isaacs nodded and said "The survivors from Pandora have returned home safely. Your brother is among them shall we send him in?"

Kaini nodded and smiled when he saw his younger half-brother was alive and relatively unharmed. Kaini then said "Please Parker, tell us what happened at Pandora?"

Parker Selfridge said "The colonel declared martial law and took over when stood up to him he threatened to kill me. He destroyed a tree the natives had a home. I allowed it as he said he'd minimise casualties. What I saw happen on the monitors I regretted it. I've had nightmares about it ever since. I suggest we leave Pandora and go to one of the other planets in the system they have resources we can use and no natives there who can get in the way. Do you agree, brother?"

Kaini nodded and Victor took out his Karambit dagger and twirled it a few times before he said to Parker "If you weren't related to Kaini make no mistake you'd be dead now. Kaini I have idea, the presidential elections are coming up and President Roberts is near the end of his second full term. Parker how would you like to be the next President of the United States."

Parker nodded and asked "What do you need me to do?"

Victor looked to Kaini for approval who nodded and said "Let's do it. RDA will be the scapegoats for what happened at Pandora to the Navi. Use the genetic material left of the colonel's body to clone him. The clone will stand trial for the crimes committed by the original Quaritch and RDA."

With that the meeting ended and the Illuminati was once again ready to emerge from the shadows and do what they had tried to for so long, save the world.

**The formation of knowledge and the increase of power regularly reinforce one another.**

**Michel Foucault - Discipline and Punish**

The End

Authors well that's the end of this fic, I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing every last bit of it.

I might continue this in a drabble series fic set in the 10 years between 2149 and 2159.


End file.
